<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Near-Coincident by NyxEtoile, OlivesAwl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465586">Near-Coincident</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxEtoile/pseuds/NyxEtoile'>NyxEtoile</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlivesAwl/pseuds/OlivesAwl'>OlivesAwl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Legacy of the Tower [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Children of Characters, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Legacy Characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:26:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxEtoile/pseuds/NyxEtoile, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlivesAwl/pseuds/OlivesAwl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Near-coincident — Sound engineering term. A means of arranging two or more directional microphone capsules such that they receive sound waves from the directions at slightly different times.</i>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <i>Noah pulled his phone away from his ear and stared at it. "Oh, God, what have I done?"</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Near as I can tell, you told your mother you had a fictional girlfriend to get her to stop trying to set you up with someone, and she was so excited she hung up on you to tell your grandmother." Annie waved her phone. "But I was super busy playing Smashy Brick so I can't be sure."</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>He sighed. "I'm going to have to hire a girlfriend."</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Character/Original Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Legacy of the Tower [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/965454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>178</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Next in the Legacy stories is the tale of the most Darcy-like Bennet girl, Annie, and her sound nerd Noah. It has judge relatives and fake-dating! You know you're excited.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Annie Bennet was a little girl she had enjoyed writing little skits and forcing her sisters and cousins to act them out to the delight of their parents. Those little skits - often parodies of famous literature or the adventures of the Avengers - had been the seed that would become her career. She'd always considered herself lucky that she'd known what she wanted to do when she was nine years old. And even luckier that, when she had proudly announced she wanted to be a comedian, her parents hadn't even batted an eye. No on had ever told her that was a hard business to get into or she should learn something practical to do when that dream fell through. Her mother had told her, with all the confidence and surety of a prophet, that she could do whatever she wanted to do. And so Annie had marched forward in her life certain she would be a famous comedian.</p>
<p>At twenty five, she wasn't exactly famous, but she wrote funny lines for famous people, and made audiences laugh on the weekends. It was enough to afford an apartment off La Brea and keep her cat in kibble. It had made her a lot of weird friends and a couple semi-famous acquaintances. She wasn't a household name, like some of her aunts, uncles, and cousins. But she was happy and fulfilled and didn't have any complaints.</p>
<p>Of course, it did mean she spent Thursday nights at home in sweatpants eating Hawaiian take-out and trying figure out several ideas of funny before the next day.</p>
<p>"My brain is broken," she told her cat, who was watching her poke with the concentration of a chess player. "Nothing is funny any longer. Words have no meaning."</p>
<p>Bronte's paw slowly edged forward and Annie poked it. "The fish has onion in it, it will kill you." The cat chirped at her and Annie sighed and tossed her a piece of pork, which seemed to mollify her.</p>
<p>Someone rapped on her door and she frowned. She was still deciding if rapists and murderers knocked when it came again. She covered up the poke to protect it from Bronte and stood to answer it.</p>
<p>On the other side, inexplicably, was Nazneen Ingesson. And she was crying.</p>
<p>"Who do I need to kill?" Annie asked, opening her arms for a hug.</p>
<p>Nazzie threw herself at her. "Brian."</p>
<p>Brian was Nazzie's long-term boyfriend maybe finance who was doing grad school at UCLA. Nazzie, last Annie had heard, was still in New York working as an office manager. "What did Brian do?"</p>
<p>"He's been cheating on me."</p>
<p>Oh, so she was actually going to have to kill him.</p>
<p>Annie steered her friend into the apartment, shutting the door behind her. "Sit. Have some taro chips and tell me the whole story, including what you're doing on this coast."</p>
<p>Nazzie sank onto the couch, sniffling, and reached for the taro. Annie gave her a minute, ducking into the kitchen to put water on for tea. She cobbled together some snack foods - Nazzie hated raw fish and couldn't eat the pork - and returned with it and some chamomile in a tacky tourist mug.</p>
<p>With a little food and tea in her, Nazzie started talking. "Brian has been complaining that he feels disconnected from me. With the distance. And he still had a year left at school and I just. . . I thought if I lived out here it would be easier. Mom wasn't super thrilled, but said I was an adult and they'd support whatever decision I made. So I saved up some money, quit my job and came out here to surprise him."</p>
<p>"And found he'd made a connection with someone new?"</p>
<p>She nodded. "She had no idea he had a girl friend. She was <i>furious</i>. He had me crying and her yelling at him." Nazzie smirked. "She drove me here, actually."</p>
<p>Annie grinned. "Yay for girl power."</p>
<p>"Anyway. In the mess I asked how long this had been going on and turns out it's been months, plus Liza, the girl, said she knew he'd dated others. So I don't know if he's been loyal at all since he came out here."</p>
<p>Killing was too good for him. She was going to call team nerd and see if they could ruin his life. "There was no way you could have known."</p>
<p>Nazzie sniffled and Annie handed her the tissue box she'd snagged from the bathroom. "Thanks. I know. It doesn't stop me feeling stupid, though." She wiped her eyes and blew her nose. "I just. . . I can't go back home and face mom. She knew this was a bad idea and she let me do it anyway. And I know she'd welcome me back with open arms and not say I don't you so, but. . ."</p>
<p>"But you're going to hear it anyway?"  Nazzie nodded and Annie rubbed her back. She knew exactly what she meant. Her mother had a way of looking sympathetic that definitely really meant "I told you so." "You wanna stay in LA?"</p>
<p>"I don't know. I mean, I wasn't really doing anything special in New York. But at least my family is there."</p>
<p>"Hey, what am I chopped liver?"</p>
<p>"I can't ask you-"</p>
<p>Annie waved a hand. "Pish. Tosh. Whose asking? I have a spare room. You can crash there, hunt around for a job. If you land something we can figure out splitting up bills. If you don't, or you hate it here, you can head home and feel a little less like you've got your tail between your legs."</p>
<p>She was clearly thinking about it. "You're sure?"</p>
<p>"Yes. Absolutely. Now, eat a little more and I'll go get the room set up. Then you should call your parents and tell them you're staying with me for a while. It'll make everyone feel better."</p>
<p>While she was getting the bed in the spare room made up, Annie caught snippets of Nazzie's conversation with her parents. There was more crying. She had to beg her dad a little not to kill him. Or have Uncle Thor shoot lightning at him.</p>
<p>Annie ducked into her room to call Frances before it occurred to Nazzie to get similar promises from her. "So Brian's been cheating on Naz for months if not years," she told her big sister once pleasantries were out of the way. "Who do I call to get him audited every year for the rest of his life?"</p>
<p>"Auditing isn't useful unless you are also cheating on your taxes. Which, granted, he might be."</p>
<p>"Who do I call to make it look like he's cheating on his taxes?"</p>
<p>"Harder than you'd think." Annie could hear typing. "Better to find something true."</p>
<p>She frowned and glanced back at the living room. "I guess I could try to track down the girl he was sleeping with and see if she has any dish."</p>
<p>"I'll find something," Franny replied. "I'd bet money he's got shitty passwords. Takes a special kind of stupid to screw around one someone who <i>both</i> of their parents are Avengers." More typing. "I'm surprised he's not already dead."</p>
<p>"Naz is currently talking her mom down. Death is still on the table."</p>
<p>"You do not fuck with those Asgardians. Neil told me once that when Ada was a teenager some dirtbag tried to lock her in his car with him and got the front of said car blown off by the bifrost." </p>
<p>"I feel like at the very least this guy is never going to have a non stormy day again."</p>
<p>"I'm going to put FRIDAY on this. He's going to never a lot of things."</p>
<p>"Awesome, I will leave you to it."</p>
<p>Nazzie had gotten off the phone by the time Annie got back out there. "Well, I don't <i>think</i> they're getting on an airplane."</p>
<p>"I'll make sure to call Mom and assure her you're fine so she can assure them."</p>
<p>"If I tell myself I'm fine enough, I'll believe it, right?"</p>
<p>Annie sat next to her and put her arm around her. "Yes. I will impart upon you the Bennet family motto. Fake it till you make it. You will cry and you will mourn the life you expected. And then you will dust yourself off, fix your eye liner, and crush life."</p>
<p>"My eyeliner is always perfect," Nazzie replied with a smile. </p>
<p>"It is actually holding up really well. I'm impressed."</p>
<p>"Thanks." Nazzie hugged her. "Thank you."</p>
<p>She squeezed her tight. "Any time, cuz." She kissed her hair. "I gotta get a little more work done, so I'm not gonna be super entertaining. But you're welcome to hang out  here or get settled in your room or whatever."</p>
<p>"Feel free to put him in your act," she replied.</p>
<p>Annie grinned, as it was a known and accepted fact that anything that happened in the group would - with permission - eventually end up in her act. "This is for TV show work, but I will keep that in mind next time I'm updating."</p>
<p>"Settling in sounds like a great idea."</p>
<p>"Go ahead. Raid the kitchen if you want more snacks. I'll leave you some cash to go get groceries tomorrow."</p>
<p>"I can get groceries. I'm not that broke."</p>
<p>She held up her hands. "I wasn't implying."</p>
<p>"I will cook you dinner," Nazzie said. "It'll do me good."</p>
<p>Annie grinned, tugging her lap top into her lap. "Finally, a wife to take care of me."</p>
<p>She and Nazzie enjoyed their weekend, and Annie got her to laugh a little—which she considered a victory, and a point of personal pride. Everyone had their thing they were best at.</p>
<p>On Monday, she ended up in a conference room for hours working on changing a scene that absolutely no one wanted changed, except some asshole on network exec team.</p>
<p>Finally, <i>finally</i> they had something they were more or less happy with and she went back to her desk to write up the changes and get the new pages printed for the actors and crew. Emails came in with notes from her concept scripts, which meant she'd need to start fleshing those out for tomorrow's writer's meeting. She wondered if she was going to be able to eat today.</p>
<p><i>Meet for lunch?</i> Nazzie texted her.</p>
<p><i>Can't today,</i> she replied. <i>I'm swamped.</i></p>
<p>
  <i>Would you like me to drop off some food?</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>That would be awesome, you're the best wife.</i>
</p>
<p>Someone was knocking on the door of her cube. She looked up to see a guy she'd never met before. "Annie Bennett?"</p>
<p>"That's me," she said stashing her phone. "What's up?"</p>
<p>He waved the tablet he was holding. "What the hell is 'some kind of clicking noise'?"</p>
<p>She frowned, because that might have been the most random question every asked of her. "A clicking noise of indeterminate origin."</p>
<p>"You know how many clicks I have in my library? About 12 thousand. Please be more specific. Unless you want to come and listen to them and pick one."</p>
<p>"Who <i>are</i> you?"</p>
<p>"The sound editor. I'm the person who has to insert an indeterminate click into the episode's audio track." He inhaled and exhaled. "Noah. My name is Noah Roth. I've been told I should tell people that." </p>
<p>"Hi, Noah. It's the click of a minute hand on and old fashioned clock ticking over but no one on screen knows that yet. It should be echoey and vaguely ominous."</p>
<p>He grinned widely. "<i>Thank</i> you."</p>
<p>Oh, he was hot when he smiled. That wasn't fair, she'd already made a snap judgement call about him being a dick. "You're welcome. I'll be more verbose in my SFX notes from now on."</p>
<p>"Thank you," he said. "I'm. . . not really good with ambiguity. Or, well, people."</p>
<p>"That sounds like several cousins I have. I'll keep it I'm mind."</p>
<p>"Nice to meet you, Annie Bennett."</p>
<p>"You too, Noah Roth. Sorry for the ambiguity."</p>
<p>He paused a moment, then asked, "Grand, wall, or mantle?"</p>
<p>She studied him a moment, thinking. "Grandfather. They have that built in evil genius quality to them.</p>
<p>"Best echo," he said in agreement.</p>
<p>This was a really weird thing to bond over, but they gave each other solemn nods before he disappeared back into the hall.</p>
<p>She had twenty minutes of peace when one of the PAs popped her head in. "Can you come down to make up, there's. . . . a thing."</p>
<p>Annie sighed deeply. "A thing?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, Robin's not happy with the wound make up on Eel Girl and Cece in makeup is arguing with her."</p>
<p>"And why do I have to get involved."</p>
<p>She shrugged. "You're the one who decided Eel Girl had green blood?"</p>
<p>Annie sighed again and got up. She hoped the actors wanted to ad lib the next three episodes.</p>
<p>On the way out of the building they ran into Nazzie, carrying a bagged lunch. Annie smiled. "Hi, I love you, you have terrible timing. Come with me, I have to argue with a temperamental make up woman and opinionated director."</p>
<p>"I love you, too," Nazzie said. "But you shouldn't talk to anyone about makeup, you wear tinted moisturizer and chapstick."</p>
<p>"Sometimes I put on blue eye shadow," she informed her, heading for the make up trailers.</p>
<p>"No comment."</p>
<p>Annie found the right trailer and they climbed in, to find Robin, Cece and Ingrid, the actress who played Eel Girl, inside.<br/>
"There you are," Robin said. "Tell her this is unacceptable." He gestured emphatically at Ingrid's face.</p>
<p>Ingrid had a smear of bright green goo on her forehead some some very unconvincing green-yellow bruising on her cheek. Annie winced. "She does look a bit like she face planted into Jello."</p>
<p>Cece threw her hands up. "You're the one who decided she couldn't have red blood."</p>
<p>"Well, she's an alien, they aren't going to have the same anatomy as humans. Why can't you just do what you'd do with red only in green?"</p>
<p>"I did! Red reads as a wound, green reads as Jello."</p>
<p>"It needs texture," Nazzie said from behind her.</p>
<p>They all swiveled to look at her. "What?" Robin asked.</p>
<p>Nazzie looked a little panicked, but cleared her throat. "It needs a texture. Wounds are smooth and shiny like that if they're still bloody or scabbed. You could use crumpled tissue or saran wrap under the paint to give it texture. Also, if you used a darker green it'd more resemble the tone of old blood and make doing the bruising easier and more obvious."</p>
<p>Robin turned and looked at her. "Who are you?"</p>
<p>"My cousin," Annie jumped in before Nazzie could reply. "She's a make up artist. She's been working in New York but just came out here."</p>
<p>"You want to do her face?" Robin asked, gesturing at Ingrid.</p>
<p>Cece put her hands on her hips. "Hey!"</p>
<p>"I can try," Nazzie offered.</p>
<p>"You keep telling me you need help," Robin said. "Here you go."</p>
<p>Mollified, but clearly not entirely happy, Cece stepped aside and gestured for Nazzie to look at her make up kit. Nat handed Annie her lunch and went over and inspected what she had to work with a minute, before cleaning off some of Ingrid's face and getting to work.</p>
<p>Robin patted Annie on the shoulder, and left.</p>
<p>And that was how Nazzie got her first job in Hollywood.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Notes on timing: The first chapter took place around the same time as Edie's story. This chapter picks up four years later, in January of 2056, slightly before the start of Ruby's story. (We started them at the same time but this took longer to finish). At some point later I may reorder the series so things are chronologically correct.</p>
<p>Notes on what is going on right now: I don't have anything useful to say, and nobody needs a white lady's opinion. Our job right now is to shut up, listen, and do better.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Four Years Later</i>
</p>
<p>Noah was not, and never had been, all that good at making friends with his coworkers. He absolutely hated making small talk with strangers, and he didn't like chit-chat slowing down his work. Besides, to socialize he'd have to leave his nicely sound-proofed booth and subject himself to the clicking, beeping, buzzing, humming outer office that worked on his last nerve.</p>
<p>But Annie Bennett was a human tornado, the kind of person who knocked you over and sucked you in even if you were just standing there. He'd gone and hassled her about sound descriptions, and she'd both fixed her wording and later invited him to lunch. She did most of the talking, but he didn't mind.</p>
<p>By the time it occurred to him she might be hitting on him, she'd gotten herself a boyfriend. He didn't think it was a good idea to hook up with coworkers anyway, and the friendship that grew instead was far better than whatever fling they might have had. They agreed to be each other's dates to the various awards ceremonies they went to. Their show reliably got nominations for a few things every year. </p>
<p>She was the one who encouraged—prodded, really—him into taking a job on an indie movie while their show was on hiatus between seasons. The movie was a surprise hit, and a darling of awards season. Which is why she was calling in the pre-dawn hours of a very rainy winter morning to wake him up with, "Oh my God, I can't wait to go to the Oscars."</p>
<p>Noah rubbed his eyes, taking a minute to process that. After a yawn, he asked, "Why are you going to the Oscars?"</p>
<p>"Because you're taking me as your date," she replied immediately.</p>
<p>Were they doing the nominations today? He'd gotten an email from the director—the movie had gotten a couple of Golden Globes and some of the cast and crew had planned to stay up all night and have a party to await the early morning announcement. But Noah had a day job, so he hadn't gone. "Oh, right, right. Did they put them up for Best Picture? I don't know that they'll have enough tickets for everyone, let alone a plus-one." His phone began to vibrate with text messages. They must have gotten something, clearly.</p>
<p>"Noah," Annie said slowly. "Did you sleep through the nominations?"</p>
<p>"I have work today," he said. "And I don't like mornings." His call waiting beeped, but he ignored it. </p>
<p>"Oh for - Noah! You got nominated for Sound Editing."</p>
<p>He sat up slowly. "Wait. . .what?"</p>
<p>"You were nominated. Personally. Individually. For your job."</p>
<p>"Uh." He honestly had no idea what to say to that. The sun wasn't up yet. His call waiting beeped again, and the silence stretched. "Then yes, yes I am taking you as my date."</p>
<p>She was quiet a moment. "Do you want me to come over with bagels and help you field phone calls?"</p>
<p>She was the absolute best. "It would be inappropriate for me to propose marriage right now, wouldn't it?"</p>
<p>"It's usually done in person," she told him. "I'll be there in a bit."</p>
<p>"Thank you!"</p>
<p>She made kissy noises before hanging up. His phone immediately began to ring and he very deliberately put it down before getting up and going to the bathroom.</p>
<p>About half an hour later, Annie was knocking on his door.</p>
<p>"Hi," he said when he opened it. "Everyone I've ever met has called me."</p>
<p>"I'm glad I got my date request in early." She held up a bag from his favorite bagel place. "Come on, let's carb load and I can pretend to be your answering service."</p>
<p>"This is really, really surreal."</p>
<p>She patted his arm and headed for the kitchen. "Today will be the worst."</p>
<p>"You've been through this before? I guess you have. The technical Emmys don't generate nearly this much excitement." </p>
<p>"Nothing generates as much excitement as the Oscars. This is Hollywood. The Oscars are our Superbowl."</p>
<p>"Is this where I start practicing saying 'It's an honor just to be nominated’?" He paused. "Which, you know, is true."</p>
<p>"Yes on both counts." She spread an ungodly amount of cream cheese onto an egg bagel and took a bite, chewing a moment before adding, "It's also when a bunch of job offers are going to start to come in."</p>
<p>"I have a job." He looked up at her. "I like the company."</p>
<p>"But you liked doing the movie. You said it was more self contained and you could sink into it better."</p>
<p>"More creative freedom," he agreed.</p>
<p>"I will still be your friend if you don't work for the show."</p>
<p>"Of course you will, now I provide Oscar tickets."</p>
<p>"That would be an enormous plus, yes."</p>
<p>She helped him sort through all his calls and messages. They were packing up to head to work when she asked, "Hey, did you want to call and tell your family before we go?"</p>
<p>Noah sighed. "They won't care."</p>
<p>She stared. "They won't <i>care</i> you got an Oscar nomination?"</p>
<p>"I suppose they might. They'll be able to brag about it to their friends. Look, our son finally did something."</p>
<p>Another moment of staring. "Oh. I see. Your parents are shitty."</p>
<p>"Yes. They absolutely are." He looked at his watch. "We should get on the road."</p>
<p>She nodded and slung her back across her chest and headed for the door with him. "I appreciate having a friend that doesn't require me to use a filter."</p>
<p>"I don't have time for that shit." He looked down at her. "You mind dropping me off tonight so we can just go in together? I'll buy you dinner."</p>
<p>"You have a deal."</p>
<p>Noah took out his phone to see if he had missed a text from someone in his family. But then, they weren't tuned in to the Hollywood world. He contemplated texting his mother. "I don't know if it's that they're shitty," he found himself saying. "I just. . . disappoint them." </p>
<p>"If you disappoint them, then they're shitty," Annie said confidently. "You're awesome."</p>
<p>He chuckled as they got into her car. "I'm not what they expected in a son, I guess."</p>
<p>She started the car and checked over her shoulder to edge out of her parking spot. "Do you have siblings?"</p>
<p>"No. I do have plenty of cousins to be compared to, though."</p>
<p>"I will say, whatever faults my parents might have, they never compared us."</p>
<p>"It's fine. I go back for family things, suffer for a few days, and then come home. They're not like actively malignant. I've heard your stories about your grandparents." </p>
<p>Annie whistled. "Yeah, Dad's parents are next level."</p>
<p>"My family likes hassle me about being single, but every time I've ever brought a woman home it's not gone over well."</p>
<p>"Not good enough for them?" she asked, glancing over at him.</p>
<p>"I think they want me to find a woman who is more like them. Like she'll fix me, I guess."</p>
<p>"People who want to fix you aren't really your type. Near as I can tell what your type is, anyway."</p>
<p>"Maybe I should rent a stereotype just to shut them up. God knows there are enough actresses here."</p>
<p>"If you do, I need you to tell me all about it, because I'm using it in my act."</p>
<p>"I'm an Oscar nominee," he said. "I could totally get a fake girlfriend if I wanted one."</p>
<p>"You're hot, too. That'll help."</p>
<p>He turned to stare at her, because he wasn't sure she'd ever admitted she found him so. Not sure what to say to that, he looked back out the window and muttered, "I'll put an ad in <i>Variety</i>."</p>
<p>"Let me know if you need help with the copy."</p>
<p>He laughed. "I absolutely will. You're the best writer I know."</p>
<p>"Flatterer," she said, but she was smiling.</p>
<p>Noah scrolled through his email. "Apparently there's a staff meeting this morning. Robin wants everyone to come down to the set. I hope that's not bad news. I'd like to have a day of joy." He looked over at her. "In the email she tells me congrats on my 'thing' and to let her know if I'm quitting."</p>
<p>Annie laughed. "Tell her you're waiting till the ceremony."</p>
<p>They came to a stop at a light and he tilted his head to listen to the sound. "You should get your breaks looked at."</p>
<p>She sighed deeply. "Are they squeaking again? I swear, this car."</p>
<p>"Pitch is getting higher. It's way whiter than car breaks should be." Somewhere in Noah's brain, some sensory lines were crossed so that he perceived color in sounds, in a spectrum just like the visual one. It was part of what gave him perfect pitch, and all that mixed with exceptional  hearing made him very good at his job. And also very weird. There weren't many people he could inform their car was making a noise imperceptible to them, and that is sounded more beige than last time.</p>
<p>"I'll take it in, but I'm seriously thinking about getting a new one. I've sunk so much into this the last few months. I don't love it enough to waste more."</p>
<p>"You deserve a new car," he said as she turned into the lot.</p>
<p>"Thank you. Do you want to come with me when I test drive? Make sure whatever I get isn't too loud?"</p>
<p>"Too loud?"</p>
<p>She gestured vaguely at the dashboard. "Various whines and noises. You spend enough time in my car I want to make sure it won't drive you crazy."</p>
<p>That was so incredibly kind. "Thank you," he said quietly. "I'd be happy to come with you."</p>
<p>"Awesome. This weekend?"</p>
<p>"I have no other plans," he said. She'd pulled into a spot and the both got out. "We're late," he said. "Robin is going to make stink face." </p>
<p>"I'll handle Robin," she told him, slinging her back on again. "I'm immune to stink face."</p>
<p>They went through the soundstage doors—neither of them were ever at the set much, but it was the largest space they had so it was usually where this type of meeting was. He really hoped they weren't getting canceled or something. Their ratings were great, but studios were weird. And also Noah had a streak of anxiety that wasn't usually all that logical.</p>
<p>What he did <i>not</i> expect, when they got inside, was for the entire cast and crew to turn toward him and applaud.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Annie had a weird relationship with cars. Growing up in New York City, she took public transit or took a cab or car service everywhere. The Tower had loaner cars people could borrow for long trips, but by the time Annie was driving they were mostly self-driving. So for the first part of her life cars were ancillary, owned by someone else, and very fancy.</p>
<p>Moving to LA had meant getting a car. When she had asked around for opinions from the cousins she'd gotten lectures on torque and engine size, confusion as to why she had to drive herself, and offers to "help" her pick one out. She'd ended up doing her own research, getting a loan, and finding a nice, second hand Audi she'd named Sam who'd served her well. He'd been replaced two years ago with her current car, named Ariel, who was red and flashy and went through brakes like a train conductor with an anxiety disorder. She had also been second hand and Annie suspected that was where her brake problem had come from.</p>
<p>"I want a new car this time," she informed Noah as they drove to the dealership. "I'm a big girl with a healthy pay check and disposable income."</p>
<p>"Hey, I was raised in a family that thought used cars were for Other People."</p>
<p>Sometimes Annie thought she and Noah worked as friends because they were both "struggling artists" with oddly fancy backgrounds. "I was raised in a family that thought cars in general were for Other People. Those fools that didn't live in the City."</p>
<p>"That is the most Manhattan thing ever."</p>
<p>"You can take the girl outta Manhattan. . ." She pulled into the dealer's lot and found a spot labeled "Customer." "Ready to listen to engine noise?"</p>
<p>"I am indeed."</p>
<p>The salesperson immediately assumed he was her boyfriend, because men we awful and misogyny was a way of life. She'd done a lot of research and knew exactly which models she was interested and what her budget was. She summoned all of her mother's badassitude and they got right to the test drives.</p>
<p>Noah's ears definitely seemed to prefer German engines, so he didn't have an objections to any of the ones she chose.</p>
<p>The salesperson gave them a minute to talk. Annie stood between the smaller, zippier car that made her feel like a femme fatale in a noir film and the more practical wagon that would hold all her friends and a large dog that she didn't own but if she had this car she <i>could</i>.</p>
<p>"I'm have a style versus substance problem," she told Noah. "It's the story of my life."</p>
<p>"If you buy the Mom car you'll be stuck with it until you're old enough to have a midlife crisis. The cooler one you can always turn in."</p>
<p>They were also friends because he enabled her impulses with logic. She petted the hood of the zippy car. "I did look very sexy in this one." She hummed, rocking her hips back and forth in thought. "I'm a sassy redhead, I deserve to own a sports car at least once."</p>
<p>He grinned. "You absolutely do."</p>
<p>Thus began almost two hours of sitting in the salesguy's office doing paperwork and waiting around. "I owe you such a nice lunch," she groaned to Noah somewhere in hour two.</p>
<p>"And dessert." His phone rang, and he picked it up. She could see his face change. "Hi Mom."</p>
<p>Ooo, the infamous mother. Eavesdropping was rude, so she made a show of pulling out her phone and pretended she wasn't listening.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I am," he was saying. "No, I don't need to meet Stephanie's daughter. . . because I don't. . . no, no, I'm just--hey, I already have a date for the oscars. . . No! . . .It's just that I'm already seeing someone." Annie knew he was not, and she could see on his face that he'd just made that up, and was already regretting saying it. "That doesn't mean. . . no, no, no. Mom. Mom I can't-- Jesus, do not call Nana! Mom? Hello?" He pulled his phone away from his ear and stared at it. "Oh, God, what have I done?"</p>
<p>"Near as I can tell, you told your mother you had a fictional girlfriend to get her to stop trying to set you up with someone, and she was so excited she hung up on you to tell your grandmother." Annie waved her phone. "But I was super busy playing Smashy Brick so I can't be sure."</p>
<p>He sighed. "Thank you for the summary."</p>
<p>She patted his arm. "There can be alcohol with lunch."</p>
<p>He got a a text, and when he looked at it, he made a pained face and then said, "Lots of alcohol."</p>
<p>She couldn't wait to hear this story.</p>
<p>Annie had to get actual food, and a beer, in him before he said, "I'm going to have to hire a girlfriend."</p>
<p>"Is she demanding evidence?"</p>
<p>"We're having a big party for my grandmother's 90th birthday. I've been ordered to bring her."</p>
<p>"Ah." Annie suddenly felt deep sympathy for this fictional woman. "Isn't your family all up in Northern California? And fancy?”</p>
<p>"Bay Area. Gold Rush money and a big Napa vineyard growing 150-year-old vines is the kind of Northern California fancy they are." </p>
<p>"Wow. If you had a girlfriend to bring up I'd tell you not to."</p>
<p>"I'd just need to find one that was posh enough for them. You're friends with the Stark kids - I could probably safely bring one of them home."</p>
<p>"Ruby would eat you alive," she told him, sipping her beer. "And I say that with love for both of you. You don't like fancy ladies. You need a normal woman who could play at fancy."</p>
<p>"For all my jokes, I don't think I could actually hire an actress." He took another swig of his beer. "They'd have to know me to fake it." He grinned at her. "Looking for a side gig?"</p>
<p>She paused with her glass to her mouth and turned slowly to look at him fully. "I could <i>totally</i> do it."</p>
<p>He blinked. "You can fake being fancy?"</p>
<p>"Totally. I was raised among the fancy. You've said yourself I occasionally ooze Manhattanite."</p>
<p>Noah stared at her, then grinned again. "And you're even my Oscar date, so I won't get phone calls if we end up somehow on TV. You are the best person on the planet."</p>
<p>"It'll be fun. When is this party? I'll need to get an out fit and stuff."</p>
<p>"Uh. Next weekend."</p>
<p>That complicated things a bit. "Is it an overnight thing?"</p>
<p>"It's a weekend thing. They're extra like that."</p>
<p>"Two nights? Three?"</p>
<p>"Two. Friday/Saturday." He munched on a french fry. "Are you really serious about this?"</p>
<p>"I am." She pulled out her phone and checked the calendar. "I'm going to need to make a phone call and possibly take Monday off for shopping."</p>
<p>"Why do you need to go shopping?"</p>
<p>"I'm going to need new clothes to pull this off."</p>
<p>"I don't want this to cost you money. Seriously."</p>
<p>She lowered her phone and grinned widely at him. "Oh, I don't think it'll cost <i>me</i> a dime."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You want me to take you shopping?"</p>
<p>George Stark-Potts never looked more like his mother than when he was befuddled. Annie didn't know why that was when the Aunt Pepper came out, but it was. "Well, I was thinking Amelia and I could go, but if you have some sort of Pretty Woman thing you want to work out I'm negotiable."</p>
<p>"I think he got that out of his system with me." George’s very pregnant wife came into the family room with a bag of popcorn. "And I am happy to take you shopping."</p>
<p>"Thank you. I'd also like to borrow a car."</p>
<p>"To go shopping?" George asked.</p>
<p>"No, to drive to Napa Valley and impress his family."</p>
<p>"The Bentley," Amelia said. She handed George the popcorn. "Take the car seats out and have it cleaned. Goldfish crumbs won't go.”</p>
<p>Annie went over and tucked her arm into Amelia's. "You heard the woman, George. Chop chop."</p>
<p>"Well, for the moment he needs to watch the kids. We have shopping to do."</p>
<p>Amelia hustled her out the door with the enthusiasm of a woman who'd just foisted three small children off on their Dad and wanted to get out before there was a diaper emergency.</p>
<p>"That was fun," Annie said as they headed towards downtown. "George is way more fun since you came around."</p>
<p>"I can't believe you think we're fun," Amelia said with a laugh. "Half of our conversations are about poop."</p>
<p>"Poop can be very funny," Annie assured her. "But mostly I mean he seems more relaxed. Dropped the last of the Stark angst."</p>
<p>"That's as much the children as me, I think."</p>
<p>"Your children are adorable and life affirming."</p>
<p>"I never knew the old him," Amelia said after a moment. "Only this one. I hear stories, but it's hard to reconcile."</p>
<p>Annie nodded. "This one's better. That's all that matters."</p>
<p>"You know, it occurs to me maybe we should have brought George. I have no idea what to buy to impress old-money snobs. I'm from the Australian equivalent of Bakersfield."</p>
<p>"I know what to buy. I was raised in a Manhattan high rise and work in LA. I can pick out a socialite wardrobe worthy of Ruby. I just don't have the funds for it." </p>
<p>"Money is something I have." </p>
<p>"And shopping is something you love."</p>
<p>They started on Rodeo Drive because it was George's money and why not? There had been enough pictures of Amelia with George since getting married that she got recognized and they were immediately plied with snacks and drinks and quizzed on what they were shopping for.</p>
<p>"Yeah, this I'm still not used to," Amelia, sitting in one of the proffered chairs and putting her feet up. "Being famous, people fussing." They'd been offered champagne and strawberries. She'd obviously said no to the alcohol, but Amelia had taken the whole bowl of strawberries. "I have been craving these so bad."</p>
<p>"Strawberries in general?" Annie asked, rethinking her plan to steal one. "Or fancy store free berries in particular?"</p>
<p>"In particular. George, AJ and Clem are allergic to them so we don't ever have them in the house."</p>
<p>"Oh, that's a crime. Though I am now remembering Aunt Pepper is allergic, too, and Tony swings from forgetting to VERY MUCH remembering depending on how much trouble he's in."</p>
<p>Amelia laughed. "So, we're dressing you like Ruby?"</p>
<p>"That's the inspiration, but I'd like it to be a little edgier. Ruby is very classic Manhattan and I want that LA flare."</p>
<p>"You need to make sure all your accessories are up to snuff, too. People notice. Learned that the hard way."</p>
<p>"Yes, I will need a purse or two and some jewelry. I have a couple good pieces, but depending on what we get I may need to fill in."</p>
<p>"George apparently really wants me to spend money on you. He was very insistent."</p>
<p>Annie smiled. "I know he's been dying to do so for a while now."</p>
<p>Amelia munched her strawberries a moment. "I get the sense his guilt is about something more than just a misbegotten one night stand."</p>
<p>Annie was profoundly grateful George had apparently told her about that. Because no matter how good your friendship, there was no un-awkward way to tell someone you once had sex with their husband.</p>
<p>"No, we actually handled that like grown ups. He feels bad about how he treated me the next time we ran into each other at a party."</p>
<p>"Like a drunk asshole?"</p>
<p>"Prime early-2000s Tony Stark," Annie agreed. "Called me a hanger on and asked if I wanted an autograph. No idea what else he said to his friends after I walked away. We didn't speak for a long time."</p>
<p>Amelia nodded. "AJ told me some stories. Lots of people did, actually."</p>
<p>"George was a fun drunk, most of the time. Bur when he wasn't. . . " Annie shook her head. "It was no fun."</p>
<p>The saleslady returned with an armload of things for Annie to try on. As she went into the dressing room, Amelia said, "Ruby makes a joke that the three of them are all a quarter Howard Stark, George is just the worst at hiding it."</p>
<p>"Howard is the source of the asshole," Annie agreed. The dressing room was as opulent as everything else, but she shooed away the saleslady who was trying to help her. She was more than capable of dressing herself.</p>
<p>"Sometimes it comes out in strange ways in all of them, including their Dad. Like we'd decided we were going to be surprised by this baby's gender. George's father couldn't handle not knowing, apparently, so he had FRIDAY scan me. And then told everyone."</p>
<p>"Did he sleep on the couch for that?" Annie asked, voice briefly muffled as she tugged her tank top off. "He'll never learn if there's not consequences."</p>
<p>"He's 86, I'm not sure learning is possible at this point. But I was told Aunt Amanda handled it."</p>
<p>"Then he was most definitely punished."</p>
<p>"He promised never to do it again, but we're not having any more."</p>
<p>"Two sets of Irish twins enough?" Annie stepped out in her first outfit, a nice day look with dark slacks and a pink top. "Do Clem and Milo count as Irish twins? They're pretty close, aren't they?"</p>
<p>"They're 14 months apart. So technically no. I love those pants."</p>
<p>She did a little half turn. "Me too. They make me feel tall."</p>
<p>"Shirt's too pink, though. Makes you look vaguely sunburned." She ate another strawberry. "I didn't intend to have four children in 5 years. I mean, I didn't give birth to one of them. Doesn't stop people at the park from asking me if I'm Mormon."</p>
<p>"Mom would get stupid questions when she took a bunch of us out. Especially after Nazzie came around." She ducked back into the dressing room to try on another outfit. "She used to tell people, with an entirely straight face, that she'd gotten a two for one sale on the black market."</p>
<p>"I've met your mother, I believe that."</p>
<p>"Mom was not one for taking shit."</p>
<p>"If I'm dressed down I think people think I'm a teenager. Someone once offered to buy me condoms. I told her my Baby Daddy's dick was too big for them."</p>
<p>Annie laughed. "See, when I met you, I knew you'd fit in just fine."</p>
<p>"After this one I am getting fixed, though. Maybe him, too. I have had three accidents, around four different kinds of birth control, and two of those times I was breastfeeding. I may need them to just take the whole apparatus out."</p>
<p>"I know both my parents got snipped," Annie said. She hadn't asked, and yet she still knew. She stepped out into the main area in her second outfit, a pretty patterned dress for the birthday party. "They were very fertile and fucked like bunnies, apparently, and mom was very concerned about a late in life baby, as she put it."</p>
<p>"That dress is gorgeous."</p>
<p>She smoothed her hands down the skirt. "Thank you. I had trouble figuring out what the dress code is going to be for the party, but Noah promised he wasn't required to wear a suit, so I think a cocktail dress is sufficient." She turned. "Plus my ass looks amazing."</p>
<p>"It does, it's too bad you're not trying to get him to look at it."</p>
<p>"Yeah." She tried to keep the disappointment or sadness, or whatever it was she was feeling a twinge of out of her voice. Noah was, by far, the best friend she had that she hadn't grown up with. There had been a time, early on, that she'd wondered if they could tip friendship into something more. But the window on that had certainly closed and sometimes the ‘what if’ still poked at her.</p>
<p>Shaking off the melancholy she smiled. "This dress requires statement jewelry."</p>
<p>Amelia nodded. "We should go get something real.."</p>
<p>"I have two more day looks to try, then we can head out for jewelry."</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Annie insisted she'd pick Noah up, because she'd borrowed a car. He didn't know what he was expecting, but it certainly wasn't a shiny silver Bentley. </p>
<p>He was waiting for her outside his apartment door, nerves making him feel a little antsy and agitated. So he got to watch her cruise to a stop in front of his building and climb out of the driver's side.</p>
<p>In four years, the only time he'd seen Annie out of jeans was at the award shows they attended together and when the temperature broke 100 degrees. Her award show dresses were usually bright colored and blowy, bought off the rack. She always looked pretty and appropriate, but still very much Annie.</p>
<p>Now she was on the curb in navy pants and a crisp white top, hair brushed out into soft, shiny copper waves. She grinned and headed over to him and realized when he heard her step that she was in heels. Usually, she was short enough to tuck under his chin with a little stretching. When she reached him she was the perfect height to kiss her forehead. If he wanted to.</p>
<p>"You look gorgeous," he said, because he thought it and it fell out of his mouth.</p>
<p>To his relief, she smiled wider. "Thank you. I feel like I'm an alternate universe Annie. One who did something with her life."</p>
<p>"In what universe is being the head writer on a hit TV show not 'doing something'?"</p>
<p>"I'm assuming the universe where your family lives."</p>
<p>"Okay, yea, that's probably true." He gestured at the car. "It certainly would not explain that."</p>
<p>"I called in a favor." She looked adorably proud of herself. "Ready to head north?"</p>
<p>"As I'll ever be." When they were actually in the car he asked, "Okay, but how are we explaining the car? What's your story?"</p>
<p>"I'm a producer. Which is not technically a lie, I've gotten some associate producer credits on a couple episodes. I figure it's vague and fancy enough they won't question it too hard."</p>
<p>"Are you embellishing your family background?"</p>
<p>"Depends on how detailed they get in the interrogation, but yeah, I'll probably give Mom and Dad some promotions."</p>
<p>"Your mother runs the Avengers. That's probably impressive enough."</p>
<p>She smiled and lifted a shoulder. "I'm so used to it. I forget how it sounds to other people."</p>
<p>"Your whole upbringing will probably play well, really."</p>
<p>"Finally it comes in handy."</p>
<p>He pressed the different buttons next to the seat. It had a lot of settings. "How long have we been together?"</p>
<p>"If we go by our initial meeting they'll wonder why you haven't mentioned me in four years." She considered a moment, rolling her head from one side to the other. "Eightish months? Starting around that episode I got Raf to guest star on?"</p>
<p>He laughed. "That was amazing. Only time I've ever seen Robin speechless." Someone in the network had gotten stuck on the idea of having a real superhero guest star on the show. The Avengers never did that sort of thing, but Nazzie's father had been happy to come visit the show that had given his daughter her start. </p>
<p>"The best part, for me, was watching him do his Thor impression." Raf, in a meta move that had to have come straight from Annie, had played Thor. "I'm told Thor's brother found it hilarious as well."</p>
<p>"You should put that on your resume. Wrote TV episode that was viewed on 3 different planets."</p>
<p>She grinned widely. "That is some bragging rights, isn't it?" They'd reached the freeway and were now crawling in the ever-present LA traffic. Annie sighed and stretched her arms over her head. "Oh, before I forget, I got you a present." She pointed at the glove box with one perfectly painted nail.</p>
<p>Curious, he popped it open and took out a slim black box about the size of a sunglasses case. Inside were two fancy-looking ear buds.</p>
<p>"Meet the latest generation of the Stark Medical augmented noise cancellers," Annie said. "They sync with your phone and you can control what you tune out. Background noise, certain decibels, certain tones. Thought it might be handy for you."</p>
<p>He stared at them for a moment before taking them out of the box. He was very sensitive to sound—well, a lot of things, but particularly sound. "Much of my family thinks I'm overdramatic. All the sensory stuff. I swear some of my cousins are loud just to be assholes." He looked over at her. "Thank you."</p>
<p>"You're very welcome." She reached over and rubbed his arm. "I take good care of my fake boo."</p>
<p>"You're the best fake girlfriend I've ever had." He wasn't really the best at expressing feelings. Which was probably why she was his temporary fake girlfriend as opposed to, say, a real one. But sometimes she was amazing, and he never knew how to tell her.</p>
<p>She squeezed his arm and put her hands back on the wheel, rolling forward a few yards. "We'll get through this. I got your back."</p>
<p>"Thank you," he said quietly.</p>
<p>"Anytime, Noah."</p>
<p>Once they were out of LA they were able to make up time. They stopped at a little shack in San Luis Obispo for clam chowder in bread bowls with might have been the best thing he had ever eaten. It was greatly improved by breaking out his new noise reducers and setting them up so she could hear her talking without being overwhelmed bu the restaurant noise.</p>
<p>The second leg of the journey was slower, because Annie decided she wanted to take the scenic route and follow Highway 1 up the coast. It really was a gorgeous view, and it delayed their arrival in Napa, which he considered a plus.</p>
<p>They were sitting in Friday-afternoon traffic in San Francisco when the texts began arriving from his family, asking where he was.</p>
<p>"Uh oh, you made your family sigh." Annie glanced over at him. "They getting impatient?"</p>
<p>"Of course."</p>
<p>To his mother, he texted, <i>Behind a Muni bus on Van Ness.</i></p>
<p>
  <i>Why are you in the city? You should have come up 680. Los Angeles is getting to you.</i>
</p>
<p>He sighed again, and Annie looked at him again. <i>She wanted to drive up the coast.</i></p>
<p>
  <i>Not very practical, is she?</i>
</p>
<p>Noah stared at it a moment, and then decided to embrace the facade. <i>If you were in this car, you'd take the fun road, too.<i> He leaned over to take a picture of the steering wheel and sent that to her with his reply.</i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>His mother, notably, did not respond.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Annie was grinning at him. "That's the spirit, babe."</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you don't follow either of us on Tumblr, the amazing <b>martaangelo</b> made a <a href="https://martaangelo98.tumblr.com/post/622158581187411968/olivesawl-martaangelo98-nyxetoile">family tree chart</a> of all of our face claims in the Tales universe (including the legacy kids). Please go see it, it is awesome.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You couldn't really impress Annie with money. Her parents weren't and never had been wealthy, but she'd been raised adjacent to, and in the orbit of, one of the richest families in the world. She'd gone to fancy Manhattan private school, which had given her a window into the old-money world.</p>
<p>The Roths were old money. You couldn't buy parcels of land like the one she was driving through anymore. The mansion sat up on the top of a hill looking over it all, so old it was east coast looking in its architecture. </p>
<p>"Think they're lined up at the windows watching us drive up?" she asked Noah. "Like the weird antagonists in a gothic?"</p>
<p>He laughed. "No, they're just watching on the cameras. But will pretend they didn't."</p>
<p>"That's fine, I do my best work on camera." She tossed him a wink as they reached the end of the drive. "Park anywhere?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. Most of them live on the property—it's kind of compound-like, though they get annoyed if you call it that."</p>
<p>"I'll make sure to slip it into conversation as much as possible." There was some space just past the house that looked like parking spots, so she pulled in smoothly there, making sure the car was in clear view of the camera she's spotted on the porch roof. "Ready?"</p>
<p>"No, but it'll be weird to keep sitting out here."</p>
<p>"Probably." She chewed her lip. "There is one thing we should probably get out of the way before we have an audience."</p>
<p>"That you didn't mention during the 8 hours we just spent in this car together?"</p>
<p>"I was busy driving."</p>
<p>He turned toward her. "You look serious."</p>
<p>"I am." She studied him a moment. Then she leaned forward and kissed him. </p>
<p>She could feel him startle, and freeze. He could very easily panic and jump back—he did that kind of thing sometimes. But that was why she did this while they were alone. But then just as she was about to pull away herself, he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her for real.</p>
<p>In that split second it was very easy to forget this was fake. He held her face tenderly, guiding the kiss to something sweet and intimate. Annie felt her toes curl in her very expensive shoes.</p>
<p>She wouldn't have expected him to be a guy who could kiss like that, but apparently she was wrong.</p>
<p>Finally they broke the kiss and she leaned back to catch her breath. "Well," she managed after a moment.</p>
<p>"You're not kidding," he replied, barely more than a whisper.</p>
<p>They were going to need to revisit that later, possibly after some wine and a cold shower. For now, she cleared her throat a couple times and patted his hand. "Come on. Let's - let's go in before they send out the national guard."</p>
<p>He turned his hand and squeezed hers, before saying, "Okay."</p>
<p>She nodded, feeling like they were on the same page, then turned to open her door and climb out. Noah went to get their bags out of the trunk, and then held his hand out for hers. She took it, weaving their hands together and hitched her purse higher up her shoulder as they headed for the front door of the house.</p>
<p>He opened it and let them into a large foyer. It even had an antique table with a big vase of flowers on it. A perfectly put together older woman came through one of the arched doorways. "There you are, I thought I heard a car."</p>
<p>"Hi, Mom," Noah said.</p>
<p>She smiled, which Annie mentally gave her points for, and stepped closer. "Hello, darling. It's good to see you."</p>
<p>His mother put her hands on his shoulders and kiss his cheek. For a moment, Annie was grateful for her rather tactile family. Everyone hugged. Hell, when Raf came out to film the episode, he hugged people he was introduced to. Including Noah.</p>
<p>"Mom," he was saying. "This is Annie Bennett."</p>
<p>She turned to her and Annie held out her hand to shake. "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Roth."</p>
<p>"You too." Her handshake was firm but not as aggressive as Annie had expected. "We were delighted you could come, Noah has never brought a girl home."</p>
<p><i>I can't imagine why.</i> "I was happy to be invited. I don't get to go to many family dinners. My people are mostly back east."</p>
<p>"Oh? Whereabouts?"</p>
<p>"New York. And I have some cousins in the DC area."</p>
<p>"I should have sent a bio for your perusal," Noah said. </p>
<p>Mrs. Roth pursed her lips. "It was just a question, Noah."</p>
<p>He sighed. "How about we go put our stuff down first?"</p>
<p>"Of course." She gestured at the stairs to their right. "It's the usual room."</p>
<p>"Thanks," he said. He inclined his head for her to follow, and started up the very elaborate staircase. Annie followed behind him, putting a hand on his back as they went up.</p>
<p>"You don't have to defend me from everything," she said quietly.</p>
<p>"She was opening her mouth to continue the interrogation, I promise you. 'Where did you go to school?' Spence. 'No, I mean university.' I didn't. 'Oh. Well isn't that interesting.' Awkward silence."</p>
<p>It amused her that he did voices while reciting that. One of the funniest things about Noah was that not only could he distinguish lots of sounds, he could manufacture them. He'd have had a great career as an old school foley artist back before computers, or a ventriloquist. </p>
<p>Or an impersonator, if he had any sense of comedic timing. He didn't, god bless him.</p>
<p>"You underestimate my ability to fill awkward silences," she told him, patting his shoulder. "But thank you."</p>
<p>"By dinner she would be quoting me statistics on how one of the most important factors in a child's success is their mother's level of education." He opened the door to his bedroom, stopping so fast she crashed into his back. "I'm 34 years old and she finally fucking redecorates. Now."</p>
<p>Noah had made many jokes about his childhood bedroom, which seemingly was being preserved like a shrine—bunkbed included. This room looked like a regular guest room to Annie's eyes. With one queen bed in the center.</p>
<p>She rested he chin on his shoulder, peering inside. "Man, I was super looking forward to the top bunk."</p>
<p>"I am <i>so</i> sorry," he said, and she could see he was blushing.</p>
<p>"It's fine," she assured him, nudging so he'd keep moving. She stepped into the room and sat on the bed. It was very clearly new, and probably expensive. "If I was a real girlfriend, you'd probably be relieved. Maybe your Mom was trying to treat you like a grown up."</p>
<p>"Damn you and your reasonable interpretation of things."</p>
<p>"My first reaction is usually my mother. The second is usually Dad." She toed off her shoes and stretched her feet into the carpet. "It'll be fine. My pajamas are fully covering and I'm not a cuddler."</p>
<p>"Fifteen minutes ago, I'd have agreed," he said quietly.</p>
<p>She looked at him. "Do you want to talk about that kiss?"</p>
<p>His mouth opened and closed. "No, I mean. . . It's fine, clearly you're fine and that's. . . fine. It's fine."</p>
<p>"Noah." It stopped the babbling, as she'd hoped. He wasn't good with emotions, she knew that. He also wasn't good with subtlety, which is why, she thought, they were such good friends. "I liked kissing you. A lot. Definitely more than expected. I would be in favor of kissing you again, if you wanted."</p>
<p>He looked at her a long moment, and then nodded, just the barest of movements.</p>
<p>She smiled, hoping it looked reassuring. "All right. You okay with making the one bed work?"</p>
<p>"All the other options are worse."</p>
<p>"Fair enough. Do I have to put my shoes back on for dinner?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, no one is shoeless downstairs. Consider it formal, public space."</p>
<p>"Got it." She slipped the heels back on and stood. "Would you like a hug?"</p>
<p>He turned towards her, not saying anything. But his eyes burned into her suddenly, and she could feel the temperature in the room tick upwards. His gaze moved over her and she felt it like a touch. When it returned to her face, he met her eyes again. He shook his head, just a little. But it was not in any way a rejection.</p>
<p>"Ready to go back downstairs then?"</p>
<p>Noah sighed, and that was clearly also a 'no', but he squared his shoulders. He sure looked like he needed a hug. He'd said no, though, so she respected that. She did pat his back gently on her way to the door.</p>
<p>When they got downstairs, there were quite a few people in the living room. She was introduced to aunts and uncles and cousins. His mother made it a point to detail the pedigrees of each of the cousins she met. She understood why Noah made the crack about sending her bio. She could have just lied about a university when asked. She probably should have. But she only faked things she was comfortable faking.</p>
<p>One of them—who worked in finance in San Francisco and had an MBA from Wharton—commented, "Interesting choice. I'm surprised your parents allowed that. Education really is essential."</p>
<p>"Oh, they weren't thrilled with it." Which was an understatement of criminal levels. "But we had an agreement. I had twelve months from the day I arrived in LA to be self sufficient or I had to go home and go to school." She shrugged nonchalantly. "I made it in seven." </p>
<p>"Oh, of course. Everyone has different standards. I think I'd just like my children to do more than just be self-sufficient, you know?"</p>
<p>These people could go toe-to-toe with her father's family, they really could. Annie's mother would be laughing a lot, were she able to see this. She contemplated if it was time to bring the snark out at full speed yet. Perhaps telling them—completely truthfully—that Tony Stark had once told her that college was little more than recreation to truly talented people. But before she could decide, a man came over and inserted himself between Annie and the woman. "Excuse me darling," he said to the woman before looking at Annie. "But is that car <i>yours</i>?"</p>
<p>"Oh, the Bentley? It is, yes." She gestured vaguely in a way she'd seen Aunt Pepper do when she was being purposefully dismissive. "Of course, I have a different one for driving around the city. LA drivers and all. But for long drives you want something you can have fun with, you know?"</p>
<p>"Could I see it?"</p>
<p>She tossed Noah a glance, who gave her a nod and she reached in her pocket and held out her keys, which she'd made a point of putting her own keychains on. "It gets a little jittery around 120," she told the man, quoting George verbatim.</p>
<p>Soon she had most of the men outside, taking turns doing donuts in the big drive.</p>
<p>"I hope none of them open the center console," Noah remarked.</p>
<p>She knew she'd forgotten something cleaning it out. "What's in there?"</p>
<p>"Diapers. I mean, clean ones, but still."</p>
<p>"Dammit George." She crossed her arms and leaned her shoulder on his briefly. "I can probably come up with something plausible."</p>
<p>"It's a bunch of men. Tell them they're maxipads. They're the kind of dudes who will feel panic at having touched one."</p>
<p>She laughed. "I don't think I can win your mother over. But the men in your family certainly approve."</p>
<p>He reached down and took her hand. "Thank you."</p>
<p>"You're welcome." She squeezed his hand. "So far, I'm sort of having fun."</p>
<p>"That makes one of us."</p>
<p>"You need to relax. What's the worst that can happen?"</p>
<p>"I don't know. Earthquake? Meteor strike?”</p>
<p>"I have relatives that can help with that."</p>
<p>She finally got him to laugh. "Right, right."</p>
<p>She squeezed his hand again, and they watched in silence as his uncle took the Bentley for a spin.</p>
<p>The mood was more jovial. She finally got to meet Noah's grandmother, who did seem extremely fancy and kind of aloof, but otherwise nice. </p>
<p>Dinner was very much a formal affair, in which she was glad she knew exactly what fork to use at all times and didn't once pour her wine into her water glass. She managed to tell a story about attending the Met Gala and meeting the former president at a birthday party, which impressed at least a couple people.</p>
<p>"We've had a very long drive," Noah said to them all after dinner. "We'll be turning in early."</p>
<p>"Let me know if you need anything," his mother offered.</p>
<p>"Of course," he said, practically herding Annie towards the door.</p>
<p>"What could she possibly offer us?" she asked as he hustled her up the stairs. "Condoms? Lube?"</p>
<p>"Xanax? Viagra? God knows."</p>
<p>She snorted a laugh as they reached the room. Noah closed and locked the door behind them. Annie was just happy she could finally take her shoes off for the night.</p>
<p>"One day down," he said, leaning against the door.</p>
<p>"Only one and a half to go," she replied, trying to keep her voice bright.</p>
<p>"I can't thank you enough for doing this," he told her.</p>
<p>"You're welcome. I would not want you to face them alone."</p>
<p>Noah rubbed his eyes. "It's just exhausting. Having to be perfect all the time. Especially if you're someone like me, who is perfect none of the time."</p>
<p>"No one is perfect, Noah."</p>
<p>He sighed. "Well, some people are better at pretending."</p>
<p>"Those people are probably super miserable. That's why they treat other people shitty."</p>
<p>"Yeah," he replied. He himself looked pretty miserable right now.</p>
<p>She patted the bed. "Come sit. "You can be off duty for a while."</p>
<p>He sat next to her, turning to look at her for a long moment. Then he said, "I want to kiss you again."</p>
<p>The corner of her mouth tilted up. "I'd like that."</p>
<p>He didn't move. "Is it a terrible idea?"</p>
<p>"I don't know," she said honestly. "Maybe?"</p>
<p>Noah turned away, to look out the window. She could see him fiddling with the hem of his shirt. "Why did you do it?"</p>
<p>"Do what?" she asked.</p>
<p>"Kiss me."</p>
<p>"The first time? Honestly, because I figured there was a chance we might have to in front of your family as part of the charade and didn't want that the be the first time we'd kissed. Admittedly, I was not planning on enjoying it as much as I did."</p>
<p>"I don't know if I'd say I was. . . surprised."</p>
<p>Well. That was an interesting tidbit. "Have you, perhaps, wanted to kiss me previously?"</p>
<p>He looked back at her. "More times than I'd like to admit."</p>
<p>She smiled a little. "Why didn't you?"</p>
<p>He shrugged. "I missed the window."</p>
<p>"There was a window?"</p>
<p>"After we met, but before that guy you met at Trader Joe's." </p>
<p>It took her a moment to remember the guy he was discussing. Travis had been sexy and a great cook, but never once laughed at her jokes. "Noah, if the word friend zone come out of your mouth I will hit you with my very expensive shoes."</p>
<p>"Friendzone is a bullshit word. It implies I've been sitting here for years waiting for the chance to get into your pants. All I mean is I got to a point where you meant too much to me to take the risk."</p>
<p>She reached over and took his hand slowly, giving him time to pull away or tell her not to. "What are your thoughts on the risk-reward ratio now?"</p>
<p>He rubbed his thumb along hers, and sighed. "I don't know. I'm really not good at this stuff."</p>
<p>"I do really like you," she told him. "You're the best friend I have that I didn't grow up with. So I respect your hesitation. But I am willing to give . . . being more than friends a try."</p>
<p>He just watched her again. But she had gotten, over the years, very good at reading his face. She wasn't surprised when he leaned over and kissed her. It was just as nice as it had been the first time. She sighed and leaned into him.</p>
<p>Annie could have done that all night, but Noah pulled back before it got anywhere too interesting. "We do have to share a bed. Perhaps it's best we not get too far into that."</p>
<p>"That's probably a good idea," she agreed, even though she totally didn't agree. "I'm going to duck in the bathroom to change."</p>
<p>He nodded, and let go of her so she could get up. She leaned in and pecked his cheek before stand in and heading over to her suitcase.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>The night was not ask awkward as Noah thought it would be. They didn't wake up wrapped around each other. Apparently, they were both people who could keep to their own side of the bed.</p>
<p>He was still building up motivation to get up and out of bed when Annie rolled over to face him. She gave him a sleepy smile before yawning. "You don't even snore."</p>
<p>"Were you expecting me to?"</p>
<p>"Most men do."</p>
<p>He chuckled. "Well, I've never been normal. Why start today?"</p>
<p>"Mmm. Yes. Sometimes abnormal is good."</p>
<p>"Ready to face a full day of my family?" he asked, though he'd much rather stay in bed with her. They didn't even have to do anything more than lay here and talk.</p>
<p>"What was on the agenda today?"</p>
<p>Noah flopped onto his back. "I suppose hiding in this room isn't an appropriate answer."</p>
<p>"We could have done that in LA." She propped herself on her elbows. "Yesterday wasn't so bad. And your Nana was nice."</p>
<p>He stared at the ceiling and considered. "I could show you around. There will be a wine tasting in the afternoon. They'll have brunch downstairs."</p>
<p>"I like wine. And I'd love to see the property. You grew up here, right?"</p>
<p>He grinned at her. "I did. There are a lot of places here to be quiet."</p>
<p>"See, that sounds like a fun afternoon."</p>
<p>Noah climbed out of bed, feeling better. "I hope you brought some boots."</p>
<p>Her mouth opened, then closed, twisting a little. "Like, hiking boots?"</p>
<p>"Any boots, really. But I can dig you up some mud boots."</p>
<p>"I have some knee boots, but not sure they'll hold to any mud."</p>
<p>"We'll make it work," he called as he went into the bathroom.</p>
<p>It didn't take him long to get ready. When he came back out she was in her robe, digging in her suit case. She pulled out a little bag and straightened. "Are there drinking glasses in the bathroom? I forgot to check."</p>
<p>"What, you can't drink from the tap like a real man?" He could hear the quiet clattering inside the bag she had, the sound of pills in plastic bottles. She clearly had medication to take and he shouldn't make jokes. "Sorry, yes, there's a cup in there. Beware the well water."</p>
<p>"Beware the well water?" she repeated as she headed for the bathroom. "That's like an ominous warning from a fairy tale. Will  it turn me into a toad?"</p>
<p>"No, but it tastes like licking a rock."</p>
<p>"It can't be that bad." There was the sound of the cup being filled and more rattling, then she appeared in the doorway. "I stand corrected. That is very mineral."</p>
<p>"Welcome to life in the country."</p>
<p>She shook a pill out of her bottle and slugged it back, heading back into the bathroom. He listened to her puttering about as he got dressed, then sat on the bed to wait for her to finish.</p>
<p>It took two more trips in and out of the bathroom and she had to redo her make-up from scratch, but she finally came out in jeans that hugged her ass, tall leather boots, and a button up blouse over a cream colored shell. She was taming her hair back with a headband. "Okay, my armor is on."</p>
<p>"That is a profoundly un-you outfit," he said. "But you look hot as hell."</p>
<p>She smiled widely. "Thank you. I'm pretty sure everything I brought is un-me, but if you wanna do some role-play when we get back to LA, I'm down."</p>
<p>He came closer, and thought seriously for a moment about kissing her. But it would probably ruin her lipstick. "Let's get some breakfast."</p>
<p>Annie nodded, then reached out and took his hand, weaving her fingers into his.</p>
<p>Everyone was downstairs, loud and chatty as usual. His entire family's volume level was perpetually too high for him. Annie's ability to make conversation with a tree stump—and probably make said stump laugh—was the most wonderful thing in the world right then. Nobody bothered him.</p>
<p>He'd have felt guilty, but she was entirely in her element, chatting with whoever was available, holding her audience like the professional she was. She blended truth and fiction so smoothly even he lost track of what was her and what was this character she was playing to impress his mother. </p>
<p>"So what are you two up to today?" Mom ask as the meal was winding down. "We'll be having some wine and appetizers at three."</p>
<p>"Noah promised to show me around the property," Annie replied. "I'm curious to see where he grew up."</p>
<p>"He has a lot of spots he liked to hide in."</p>
<p>"Well, I'll let him keep a few secrets. But I do love a good hiding spot."</p>
<p>After breakfast, they hiked out into the vines behind the house. "They're very overstimulating," he said as they got out of earshot of the house. "That's why I hid."</p>
<p>She tipped her head back to squint at a cloud passing by. "I can see that. Mom was always careful about us kids getting quiet time when we needed it. Decompression time is important."</p>
<p>"Mine thought I was broken and wanted to fix me. Probably still does."</p>
<p>"There's a lot of shitty people in the world," she said, touching his hand. "Sometimes even people you're related to."</p>
<p>As they got further out, the sounds of the house completely disappeared, replaced with the familiar sounds of the vineyard. "She meant well, I guess. The whole thing with seeing sounds and hearing colors sounded pretty nuts coming from a little kid, for example."</p>
<p>"It's called synesthesia," she said. "She could have googled."</p>
<p>"It was hard for me to articulate." </p>
<p>"Mmm." It was a very Annie noise. It meant she was still judging but would take the hint and drop it. "I am looking forward to tasing some good wine."</p>
<p>"They'll bring out all the varietals. We'll get you good and drunk."</p>
<p>"Naz promised the make-up was waterproof. She said nothing about wine flush proof."</p>
<p>"Maybe you should stay sober. They're extra nosy when drunk."</p>
<p>"Concerned I'll break character?" she asked, grinning wide enough he knew she was teasing a little.</p>
<p>"I'm concerned you'll be a little too honest. Fun as that would be to watch."</p>
<p>"What if I really <i>want</i> to tell them where to stick it?"</p>
<p>"Remember I have to see these people at Christmas."</p>
<p>"Maybe you could tell them you dumped me and get brownie points." She bumped his hand with hers. "Or my family can adopt you."</p>
<p>They spent the day tromping around the estate, despite all the mud. She was a pretty good sport, though he knew her feet had to be cold. She even climbed up into the barn rafters with him so he could show her his favorite hiding spot. "I used to sit up here when I needed quiet."</p>
<p>She swung her feet, peering down at the floor below. "Someday I'll take you back to New York and show you all the hidey holes in the Tower."</p>
<p>"I hate airplanes, but I'd probably make an exception for you."</p>
<p>"What if I borrow George's plane? It's silent and twice as fast."</p>
<p>"Nothing is silent. Not even silence."</p>
<p>She inclined her head, since she knew better than to argue the point with him. "Can I kiss you?" she asked after a moment. He looked over at her, then in reply he leaned in to kiss her himself. He felt as much as heard her sigh and she leaned into him, fingers stroking against him on the wooden beam. </p>
<p>It was just. . . perfect.</p>
<p>When he lifted his head, he said, "You know, your voice is my favorite sound."</p>
<p>Surprise flickered through her eyes, then she beamed. "That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me."</p>
<p>"It's purple," he told her. "It runs a spectrum from Easter lavender to almost black. Most days it's the color of royalty." </p>
<p>"As it should be," she teased, smiling. She lifted a hand and stroked a lock of his hair off his forehead. "You are my best friend," she told him. "And I really like kissing you. I feel like we need to find a way to make those things not mutually exclusive."</p>
<p>"They're not mutually exclusive," he said. "Just kind of a dangerous endeavor."</p>
<p>"I was raised by superheroes. A little danger can be fun."</p>
<p>"I think we're already over the line anyway."</p>
<p>"Probably." She trailed her fingertips lightly over the back of his hand. "Genie's not going back in that bottle."</p>
<p>That was terrifying. But true. "Then I guess we figure it out."</p>
<p>"We will," she assured him. "We're smart."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had such a nice time out in the vineyards, Annie was particularly reluctant to go back inside for the wine-tasting. Though, perhaps alcohol would improve his family somehow.</p>
<p>At least they had a few minutes to change and decompress before venturing downstairs. She monopolized the bathroom again, redoing her makeup. She was enjoying playing dress up, but it was possible her skin would never forgive her for this weekend.</p>
<p>"I think you look beautiful," Noah told her. "But I'm looking forward to when you look like you again." He winced. "Was that a bad thing to say?"</p>
<p>"No," she said, trying to fasten her bracelet. "I was just thinking the same thing. Though I do like some of these clothes. Maybe I'll splurge on good shoes more often."</p>
<p>He crossed the room to help her with the bracelet. When he got it clasped, he lifted her hand and kissed the inside of her wrist.</p>
<p>"Thank you," she said softly, smiling at him.</p>
<p>"Shall we bite the bullet?"</p>
<p>She took his hand, weaving their fingers together. "Sooner it's begun sooner it's done."</p>
<p>"That sounds like a Mama-Bennett-ism."</p>
<p>"It is. And I have heard it approximately five thousand times and now it's come out of my mouth so I definitely need some alcohol now."</p>
<p>He opened the bedroom door. "Don't worry. We've got plenty of that."</p>
<p>They headed downstairs to the back deck where the wine tasting had been set up. She supposed that was the joys of a temperate climate. The odds of needing a back up plan for inclement weather was pretty small.</p>
<p>A selection of the family's wines had been set out, and Noah was surprisingly knowledgable about them as they made their way around. She also had to inform several uncles and cousins that, no, they would not be allowed to take her care for a spin even if it wasn't technically illegal on private property to drive drunk.</p>
<p>Annie wasn't much for wine, normally. She liked hard liquor better, and was prone to migraines. Not to mention she couldn't imbibe too heavily with the medications she was one. But she gamely tried a sip of everything and ended up a glass of one of their "old vine" cabs the was smoother and fruitier than any wine she'd ever had before. And it seemed to make his family happy that she had a preference.</p>
<p>Noah clearly relaxed once he had some wine in him, which made her happy. "You know those grapes are so old they have to be picked by hand," he told her.</p>
<p>"Really? Machines will damage them?"</p>
<p>"They're not trellised nor arranged neatly. The regular machines can't get in there. You'd need AI robots. Which we could get, but it's cheaper to just pay people." He paused. "I think we should pay them better, of course, but nobody listens to me."</p>
<p>"And I could probably get you some AI robots whole sale." She bumped his shoulder. "I think it's kind of romantic. Old fashioned like."</p>
<p>"Like hand knit socks?"</p>
<p>"Call Aunt Amanda old fashioned at your own risk."</p>
<p>"I'm pretty sure everyone over 70 is old fashioned. Just by nature."</p>
<p>She lifted a finger as she sipped her wine. "Point for you."</p>
<p>The wine tasting bled into dinner, and now half the crowd was pretty well drunk. Annie idly wondered if any of it would be entertaining about to get material from. Of course, the whole situation would probably make a great bit. Pretend girlfriend for her awkward friend's snobby family. She could get a whole rom-com out of this.</p>
<p>Assuming his family didn't watch, of course. Though they likely weren't that self aware.</p>
<p>"What sort of things do you produce, Annie?" his mother asked.</p>
<p>"Mostly television," she replied easily. "But I'm looking into branching out into a couple of indie scripts that are being passed around."</p>
<p>"Ah. I just assumed you did larger movies. Do you enjoy the indie movies?"</p>
<p>Christ this woman was just impossible. "I do. Larger movies you have less of a personal touch. Throw a bunch of money around with no connection to the art - it's soulless. Something small and independent still has a bit of that old movie magic to it."</p>
<p>She inclined her head. "I can see that. Passion projects."</p>
<p>"That's a good word for it. Passion. I still think movies are a form of art. And art without passion is pointless."</p>
<p>"Noah did one of those indie movies," his mother replied. "Didn't you? Though that's different, obviously," she added before he could respond.</p>
<p>He was tipsy enough to reply, "Really, Mom? Why is it different?"</p>
<p>"Producing is clearly a serious job, with a lot of responsibilities, even on a small movie. More than just hitting buttons for sound effects."</p>
<p>Despite her hair color, Annie considered herself fairly even tempered. Life was too short and it was easier to laugh. But if there was one thing what could bring out the redhead in her, it was a bully. And damn if this woman wasn't the classiest bully she'd ever met. "Oh, it's much more than just hitting buttons. Noah has to know the entire script backwards and forwards. He has to provide just about every sound you hear. Footsteps, clocks ticking, traffic noises. Then he has to create sounds that don't exist. Sound effects and foley artists have shaped they way we expect the world to sound. Guns and explosions don't sound they way everyone thinks they do, because in real life they're unimpressive little compressions of air. Sound effect artists created new sounds for them, so that people are now disappointed at real life. Light sabers, dinosaur roars, the hiss of an alien and the crystalline song of an underwater goddess that your son took three weeks to create. All of that pulled into reality from nothingness by sound artists. But you wouldn't know anything about that. Because you can't even be bothered to text him when he gets a fucking Oscar nomination."</p>
<p>There was stunned silence at the entire table. She didn't dare look at Noah, who was equally silent. His mother had the good grace to look embarrassed. </p>
<p>From the other end of the table, one of his uncles asked, "You got an Oscar nomination?"</p>
<p>"He did," Annie said, looking over at him, smoothing the anger out of her face. "For the movie he did last year. Buzz in town is he has a good shot at it."</p>
<p>"It's an honor just to be nominated," Noah said immediately, but he had to clear his throat to do it. Under the table he reached for her hand.</p>
<p>She wove her fingers with his, squeezing. Then she turned to the cousin on her other side and asked about her job and the quiet murmur of conversation around the table picked up again.</p>
<p>Noah didn't say anything the rest of the meal, but he didn't let go of her hand.</p>
<p>There was an extremely fancy chocolate cake, and people actually sang. Finally, though, people got up from the table for coffee and night caps and they were able to slink away without being commented on.</p>
<p>"Thank you," he said quietly.</p>
<p>"You're welcome. I'm sorry if you get shit for it later."</p>
<p>"Don't worry about them." He squeezed her hand. "They are as they are."</p>
<p>"I know." They reached their room and she paused to look up at him. "But I don't want to make things worse for you and I feel like saying fuck at your Grandma's birthday dinner might do that."</p>
<p>"I tell ya, Annie, I am drunk and I don't care."</p>
<p>She laughed, bordering on giggled, and hugged him. "It was kind of fun," she admitted.</p>
<p>"Everything involving you is," he replied. He moved, or maybe she did, and then they were kissing.</p>
<p>He was a really good kisser. Annie was pretty sure no one would believe that if she told them, but it was true. She tucked herself close to him, winding her fingers into his hair. His hands slid over her back as the kiss deepened, and became a different kind.</p>
<p>Annie groaned a little, not breaking the kiss. Instead it deepened more and she tucked a hand under his jacket, flattening it on his back. She could feel his fingers fiddling with the zipper of her dress. "Annie," he murmured, sound like half a question.</p>
<p>"Yes," she replied. Whatever question he was asking, the answer was definitely yes.</p>
<p>Slowly, her back zipper slid down. She released him long enough for him to slide the fabric off her arms, then cupped his face again, tilting her head to kiss him at a different angle.</p>
<p>He shrugged his jacket off. "This is a lot more than kissing," he mumbled against her mouth.</p>
<p>"It is." She unfastened the top button of his shirt, then forced herself to pause. "You want to stop?"</p>
<p>"I absolutely do not."</p>
<p>"Good." Because she really didn't want to stop either. She continued on his buttons and kissed him again.</p>
<p>"I just don't always read people right," he said. "This isn't really a good time to guess wrong."</p>
<p>She laughed a little. "I know. I promise if we hit something I don't want I'll speak up."</p>
<p>"Good." He kissed her again. "I really want you."</p>
<p>"The feeling is entirely mutual."</p>
<p>She got the buttons of his shirt open, pulled it from his pants and then shoved it off his shoulders. The undershirt beneath was white and boring and she pulled it off too. "I just noticed your bra has dinosaurs on it," he commented.</p>
<p>"All my bras have fun things on them," she informed him. "I have one with avocados."</p>
<p>He looked almost shy when he said, "I hope I get to see it."</p>
<p>She grinned and touched his cheek. "I have a feeling you will."</p>
<p>When he kissed her again it was full of heat, and they wrestled away the rest of their clothes. Her bra and the rest of her dress, though the matching dinosaur-themed underwear made him laugh out loud. Of course, she got his pants off and he was wearing boxers with legos on them.</p>
<p>They were a pair, the two of them.</p>
<p>"The place I get mine sells boxers," she told him, sliding her hands into the waist band to slide them down. "We could match." </p>
<p>"Probably," he breathed, sounding like the wasn't entirely paying attention, too busy watching her hands.</p>
<p>Annie had sat on the edge of the bed to get his pants down. So she was in the perfect position to kiss his stomach as she slowly dragged his boxers down. He stilled, and the breath he exhaled had a hitch to it.</p>
<p>She drew her hands back up his legs, cupping his hips. A gentle tug brought him close enough to take his erection in her mouth. That got a quiet curse out of him, and his fingers sank into her hair.</p>
<p>She teased him for a while, winding him up a bit but not wanting to tip him over the edge too early. When his fingers tightened almost painfully in her hair, she eased off of him, giving him a smug smile. He bent down to kiss her, and then pushed her back onto the bed without breaking the kiss. His hands moved over her skin, and when his mouth was next to her ear he whispered, "I want them to be able to hear you downstairs."</p>
<p>The sound she made was something between a laugh and a groan and not one she ever recalled making. She nipped at his shoulder, running her hands along his back. "Challenge accepted."</p>
<p>He gave her mouth a smacking kiss and moved down her, hands stroking her skin as he went. She knew where he was going, reciprocity and all, but <i>holy shit</i> she was not prepared for how good he was at it. She had expected decent. She had expected to get off - Noah was nothing if not persistent when he had a goal in mind. She had not expected to actually scream loud enough to be heard outside the room.</p>
<p>He looked extremely smug when he crawled back up to her.</p>
<p>"Good job," she said, breathless, and gave him a little pat on the shoulder.</p>
<p>He kissed her mouth. "I can tell by the sounds you make what you like."</p>
<p>That explained a few things. "Very handy," she said, stroking his hair. "A plus."</p>
<p>He gave her a little tug, rolling to his back and pulling her with him. "Come here."</p>
<p>"Should have known you'd want to watch." But she gamely let her pull her over until she was straddling him. And he did, admittedly, look pretty yummy stretched out beneath her. Bending, she kissed him deeply, then shifted her hips to take him inside.</p>
<p>"I do," he replied, groaning as she sank down. He dug his fingers into her thighs. "Please move."</p>
<p>She rocked her hips, bracing her hands on his chest. "Like this?"</p>
<p>A shudder passed through him. "Please."</p>
<p>Annie moved on him, slow at first, then a bit faster, as she learned what worked for both of them. He wasn't nearly as vocal as her, but his face was remarkably expressive when he was distracted. And right now, he was very distracted. She could feel him tugging on her, urging her faster. She obeyed, pushing towards her second climax of the night. One of his hands slipped down to stroke her clit and a heartbeat later she cried out, clenching around him. He thrust up to her, faster as she rode it out and lost any kind of rhythm. She was just drifting back down when she felt him shudder and still, the sound he made almost a growl.</p>
<p>That was probably one of the sexiest moments of the night, if she was honest. She sank down onto his chest and nuzzled at his shoulder with a contented sigh.</p>
<p>"God," he murmured. "We should have done that years ago."</p>
<p>"Amen to that."</p>
<p>He was quiet a long time. "Thank you for being here," he said finally.</p>
<p>She lifted her head to smile at him. "Believe it or not, there's nowhere I'd rather be."</p>
<p>"Right now I don't doubt that for a second."</p>
<p>She leaned up and kissed him tenderly, before rolling off to sprawl on the bed. Noah sat up, moving the blankets from beneath them so they could get under, before reaching out and tucking her close. </p>
<p>"You're a very nice pillow," she told him, curling against him.</p>
<p>"It's a new job I'm happy to take on." He kissed the top of her head. "I guess we really are over the rubicon, aren't we?"</p>
<p>"I don't image we can revert back to platonic, no. Especially now that I know how <i>good</i> you are at this."</p>
<p>"So if the sex had been bad we'd have just pretended it never happened?" She could tell from his voice he was teasing.</p>
<p>"I think our options would be that or immolation. I don't make the rules."</p>
<p>He laughed, and it was the last thing she heard before she fell asleep.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Annie was still sound asleep when Noah woke in the morning. He was starving, and they had a long drive that day, so he decided to go down and get himself some breakfast and coffee. </p>
<p>His grandmother was in the kitchen. "Good morning, Nana," he said.</p>
<p>"Good morning, dear. Did you sleep well?"</p>
<p>"I did. The new furniture up there is nice." He put two pieces of bread into the toaster.</p>
<p>"Yes, your mother had that put in when she heard you were bringing someone." She sipped her coffee. "Have you and Annie enjoyed your visit?"</p>
<p>"As much as can be." That was certainly a response with many meanings.</p>
<p>"Mmm." She sipped her coffee again, studying him over the rim. "You hold onto that one. Anyone willing to tell off Olivia is worth marrying."</p>
<p>Noah coughed. "Uh. Thank you." He looked at Nana. "Is she pissed?"</p>
<p>"Oh, probably. More at being embarrassed at the table than being called out on her parenting." She sighed, putting her cup down. "Olivia means well, I think. She does love you. But she's poor at showing it. Always has been. She was an odd, standoffish girl and was bullied for it. So she started presenting herself the way people expected her to be. I suppose she tried to get you to do the same. So you wouldn't get hurt."</p>
<p>He lifted a shoulder. "I just kept looking until I found better people. Ones who are happy for me to be me."</p>
<p>"That's probably healthier, in the long run. Annie certainly seems good for you. Coming all this way and facing us."</p>
<p>He grinned. "She is my favorite person." And that was 100% truth.</p>
<p>Nana smiled, slowly standing and shuffling to the doorway. "Good. But if you're going to propose, do it quick. At the wedding I want to tell the story of how I almost had sex with Tony Stark once, fifty years ago."</p>
<p>Annie was coming in as she left and said brightly. "I <i>did</i> sleep with his son."</p>
<p>They bumped fists as Nana left the room.</p>
<p>Noah laughed and shook his head, waiting for her to come closer. "You know, after last night I now understand why he gave you his Bentley."</p>
<p>She grinned and kissed him. "You think I'm Bentley good?"</p>
<p>"You are every kind of good."</p>
<p>"Thank you." She hugged him a moment. "When do you want to get on the road?"</p>
<p>"Would suggesting we go before my mother gets up be wrong? It probably would."</p>
<p>"Yes. But I'm perfectly willing to indulge it."</p>
<p>She was the perfect woman. "Maybe we'll pack up and then say goodbye and go."</p>
<p>"It's a long drive. Maybe I have a meeting tomorrow morning or something."</p>
<p>"You are very important."</p>
<p>"Tremendously," she agreed, kissing him again. She stole a piece of his toast and they had their coffee, before heading upstairs to pack their things.</p>
<p>Family members wandered downstairs, and he explained to each of them that they were leaving because Annie had important meetings. Everyone seemed to accept that. A couple uncles cajoled her into letting them take another couple of laps in the Bentley. Then it was time to pack the car up. His mother still hadn't made an appearance, and he was wondering is she was avoiding him as much as he was her.</p>
<p>Deciding it was shitty to just leave without saying goodbye, he went up and knocked on her door.</p>
<p>"Yes?" she called. She sounded like her normal self, at least.</p>
<p>"Annie and I need to get on the road, I wanted to say goodbye."</p>
<p>There was a pause, then, "Come in, Noah."</p>
<p>He did so. She was dressed, sitting at her vanity looking through a photo album. "I got distracted," she said. "I was looking for a picture of you with that keyboard you liked. The one that made all the strange sound effects."</p>
<p>"I remember," Noah said. "It was right after you and Dad got divorced, and he gave it to me. You made a face whenever you saw it, so I doubt you took pictures."</p>
<p>"Maybe you're right. You never played it as a piano, always the sound effects. It sounded discordant to me but you must have liked it." She looked over at him. "That's us your whole life, isn't it?"</p>
<p>"Discordant?" He chuckled a little. "Yeah."</p>
<p>She sighed a little and stood. "Annie seems to take good care of you."</p>
<p>Noah smiled. "She. . . gets me. And I know that's not easy.”</p>
<p>“No, I don’t suppose it is.” She stepped forward and kissed his cheek. “Have a safe drive. Let me know when you’ve gotten home.”</p>
<p>"I will," he said, feeling oddly sad.</p>
<p>“I look forward to seeing you on television in March.”</p>
<p>He raised an eyebrow. "So you do plan to watch?”</p>
<p>“Noah, I may not understand you. But I do love you. And I am proud of you.”</p>
<p>"It wouldn't kill you to say that more. Or at least tell me about the things I'm doing wrong a little less.”</p>
<p>She nodded. “I’m sorry, Noah. I am. I’ll do my best.”</p>
<p>He gave her a hug. "Thank you. I love you too.”</p>
<p>She hugged him tighter than she had in a long time. Like she meant it. “I’m glad you brought her up here to meet us.”</p>
<p>"Me too. And I'm glad you like her because you should expect to see more of her.”</p>
<p>“Yes, I suspected as much.”</p>
<p>Noah was smiling as he went downstairs, and found Annie waiting in the front hall. "Everything is good, we should flee before it changes.”</p>
<p>“Excellent strategy.” She took his hand as they headed out the door. “You want to drive at all?”</p>
<p>"No, I am perfectly happy to have you chauffeur me. Also, I'm a little afraid to drive that car.”</p>
<p>She smiled and kissed his cheek. “I understand if you’re done with people, but would you mind if we stopped to see my sister and her husband? I haven’t seen my nephew since Christmas and I’m sure he’s doing long division by now.”</p>
<p>"I don't mind. You put up with plenty of my people."</p>
<p>“Thank you.” She wrapped her arms around him and he tucked her close. “Come on,” she said after a moment. “Let’s blow this joint.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's mid-July and I don't know if my kids are going back to school or learning at home. This is fine. Everything is fine.</p>
<p>Especially this chapter! Which concludes Near-Coincident. Trust has a few more chapters to go. We're working on a lot of things and will hopefully have something new up soon.</p>
<p>-Nyx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Frances and Neil Banner lived just north of Silicon Valley proper. Annie was able to take highway 1 to avoid the city, then cut east to their house in the woods. She called Fran from the road to make sure they were still up for visitors.</p>
<p>"We're home all day, I'd love to see you. Your friend still with you?”</p>
<p>She glanced over at Noah. “He is, you’re on speaker phone watch yourself.”</p>
<p>"I am perfectly nice," she said. "Let me know when you're half an hour away so I can warn Neil, and I'll leave the gate open.”</p>
<p>“I’ll have FRIDAY track me and give you a head’s up."</p>
<p>Neil and Franny's house was up on top of a hill, and both the road and their driveway was windy. "Yeah," Noah said. "I wouldn't want to drive this.”</p>
<p>“It’s fun,” she assured him. Though she supposed it wouldn’t be if she didn’t know George went through cars like tissues.</p>
<p>The gates were left open as promised and she pulled up right in front of the house. “Ready for a taste of my crazy family?”</p>
<p>"You make it sound so appealing when you put it that way." He reached for her hand. "Can't be worse than mine.”</p>
<p>“That’s true, mine are super nice.” She leaned over to kiss him lightly. “Come on. I think you and Neil will really get along.”</p>
<p>"People say that all the time to me, and it's never true.”</p>
<p>“We’ll see.” They climbed out of the car and headed up to the door. She took his hand before knocking a little rhythm on it.”</p>
<p>Her sister opened the door, and they giggled a little when they hugged. "Come in, come in. Henry's napping.”</p>
<p>“I sincerely apologize for interrupting your baby-free time.” Once in the house, she gestured to Noah. “Franny, this is Noah. Noah, my sister Frances Banner.”</p>
<p>"Nice to meet you. Sorry to just show up."</p>
<p>"One more apology and I'm making you people change diapers," she replied, waving them into the living room.</p>
<p>“I’m happy to change the diapers of our future overlord,” Annie assured her.</p>
<p>Her supposition that Noah and Neil would get along was entirely correct, leaving Annie and Frances some time to have some coffee and chat. “You look happy,” Franny said.</p>
<p>"I am," she said. "It was a remarkably good weekend.”</p>
<p>Her sister laughed. “I wish you could see the look on your face.”</p>
<p>"Is it goofy?”</p>
<p>“I believe Mom would describe it as twitterpated.”</p>
<p>Annie swatted at her, but she really couldn't deny it. "It's been a long time coming.”</p>
<p>Franny grinned at her. “Hey, I’ve been down that road. Good for you.”</p>
<p>"I'm trying not to examine our oddly overlapping taste in men.”</p>
<p>“We are sisters.” Faintly, a baby’s cry could be heard. “And there’s my son, excited to see his Aunt.”</p>
<p>"I can't wait for my snuggles.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be right back.” She paused. “I am really, really happy for you.”</p>
<p>Annie was pretty sure she was blushing, but she was also grinning. "Thanks, Franny."</p>
<p>It was afternoon by the time they left, and dark by the time they reached LA. Annie drove to Noah’s place and parked outside. She wasn’t entirely sure what they did now, but she expected after the long weekend surrounded by family and stress, he’d want to be in his own home.</p>
<p>"I took tomorrow off," he said as he got his bag out of the trunk. "I don't know if you did, or not, but if you did we could get brunch.”</p>
<p>“I’m working from home.” She tossed up air quotes. “I need to get some editing done, but I’d love brunch.”</p>
<p>"I figure we could do for some space tonight. Sleep in our own beds. And Nazzie will want to interrogate you.”</p>
<p>“Yes to all of that.” Gotta love a guy who can respect girl time. “I’ll pick you up around eleven?”</p>
<p>"I assume not in this car?”</p>
<p>“No, I’ll be back to my old faithful. I should probably go take this back before I go home.”</p>
<p>He sighed, watching her a moment. "I can't thank you enough. For, like, so much.”</p>
<p>“I had a good time. Really. Almost every bit of it.”</p>
<p>He laughed. "Almost." Then he reached out, and pulled her close enough to kiss her. She cupped his face in her hands, getting lost in it a moment.</p>
<p>“Okay,” she said softly when he leaned back. “I’ll talk to you later.”</p>
<p>Annie drop up to Malibu to drop off the car at George’s house. FRIDAY told her they were putting the kids to bed, so she just swapped cars and left. She’d call them tomorrow.</p>
<p>Nazzie was waiting for her when she got home. “You survived!”</p>
<p>Annie stopped to hug her before tossing her bag into her bedroom. "I did. Though it was a near thing a couple times. His mom is a piece of work.”</p>
<p>“Did they buy the story?”</p>
<p>"Almost without question. I think the car really helped." She headed into the kitchen to get a soda and something salty. "I think it helped that by the end Noah and I were actually sleeping together.”</p>
<p>“<i>What?!</i>” Nazzie hopped up and followed her. “Seriously?”</p>
<p>"Yeah, it was a really weird weekend.”</p>
<p>“Are you guys, like, together now?”</p>
<p>"I. . . think so? We didn't really talk about it. His family was <i>a lot</i> and demanding a relationship conversation seemed like putting gas on the fire. But we're going out to brunch tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Sex does sound kind of together-ish.”</p>
<p>"Not for everyone," Annie pointed out. "But for a guy like Noah, yeah, it does." She found one of Nazzie's fancy Indian grocery store sodas and decided to steal it. "Gonna be interesting navigating a relationship with him.”</p>
<p>“Good interesting or bad interesting?”</p>
<p>"Interesting interesting. We stopped in to say hi to Franny and her boys. She was giving me some pointers." She took a deep slug of soda. "I'm told healthy communication is key.”</p>
<p>“It is.” Nazzie paused. “You guys have had a lot unspoken for a long time, haven’t you?”</p>
<p>"There's been something simmering," she agreed. "And a lot of awkward timing not working out.”</p>
<p>“Then making a point to talk it out really is a good idea. And I am really happy for you.” </p>
<p>Annie smiled. "Thank you. Franny told me I looked twiterpated.”</p>
<p>“That sounds like something your mother would say.”</p>
<p>"It's a Mom-ism, for sure.”</p>
<p>“So how about I dig us out some ice cream and you tell me all the details?”</p>
<p>"That sounds like an excellent use of our evening.”</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Noah was unaccountably nervous when he went outside to meet Annie’s car. He spent an hour the night before debating if he should call her, would it be weird to call her or perhaps offensive <i>not</i> to, and then fell asleep lamenting his poor social skills.</p>
<p>She pulled up right on time, in her normal car and normal clothes and hair. She'd looked really nice in her society lady get ups, but there was something remarkably comforting about her strategically ripped jeans and logo T-shirt.</p>
<p>“It’s good to see the real you,” he said as he climbed in.</p>
<p>She grinned. "I've missed me." Then she leaned over to kiss him.</p>
<p>“I’ve missed you, too,” he murmured.</p>
<p>"Sorry. I desperate needed ice cream and girl time. So much to catch Nazzie up on." She pulled away from the curb. "Usual brunch place?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Is Nazzie going to give me funny looks now?”</p>
<p>"No more than she does to any of my boyfriends. She may even skip the mild threats as a courtesy.”</p>
<p>“Am I?” he asked. “Your boyfriend?”</p>
<p>She glanced over at him. "I mean. . . neither of us is exactly a casual sex type person. So I kind of figured. . . but we can talk about terminology if you want.”</p>
<p>“No, no, I. . . I want that. I’m just really lousy at this.”</p>
<p>"No one's very good at it, really. Some people are better at faking it.”</p>
<p>“We did the fake relationship pretty well. But I want a real one.”</p>
<p>She grinned. "I'd like that.”</p>
<p>Noah leaned back against his seat as she pulled out into traffic. “We going to tell anyone at work?” he asked after a moment. </p>
<p>She shrugged. "I'm not one for keeping secrets and I don't think anyone will care - or be surprised - but if you want to keep it quiet to avoid teasing or whatnot I think we can manage that.”</p>
<p>“I am pretty sure at least half of them think we are already fucking,” he replied.</p>
<p>"Oh, at least." She glanced over at him. "Was that a 'sure tell them’?"</p>
<p>He reached over the center console to take her hand. “Yes.”</p>
<p>"Good," she said, grinning. She squeezed his hand, then wove their fingers together.</p>
<p>Brunch was companionable and enjoyable and just like any other meal they’d shared, only with a little bit of footsie under the table. Afterwards he asked her she wanted to come over to his place. Her voice changed pitch when she said yes, the purple darkening. The color picked up a red undertone when she was turned on.</p>
<p>They spent a very enjoyable afternoon in bed. He got to see her avocado print underwear, and explore some of the spots that made her giggle and groan and gasp. He discovered all new colors of purple.</p>
<p>"I really need to go home and get some work done," she told him around dusk, twirling a lock of his hair around her finger.</p>
<p>“I feel like I should apologize, and also like I shouldn’t.”</p>
<p>"Absolutely not. This has been one of the most enjoyable afternoons I've spent in a long time.”</p>
<p>He tucked his hands behind his head. “I guess we get to do this all the time now.”</p>
<p>"We certainly do," she said, laying on her stomach and propping up on her elbows to talk to him. This gave him a delightful view of lots of bare skin. "Nazzie and I generally don't bring guys home, but she said you were acceptable.”</p>
<p>Noah leaned over to kiss her shoulder. “I’m happy to hear I pass muster.”</p>
<p>"She likes you and you're unobtrusive.”</p>
<p>“I’m certainly quiet.” He ran his hand down her back and over the curve over her ass, just because he could.</p>
<p>"You also don't smell.”</p>
<p>He laughed. “Thank you. I think.”</p>
<p>"Nazzie's sensitive to smells. You'd be surprised how many men our age still smell like they’re in college.”</p>
<p>“I assure you, I knew how to bathe even when in college.”</p>
<p>"Good to know." She leaned over and kissed him gently. "Anyway, 'he doesn't smell' is high praise indeed from Nazneen Ingesson.”</p>
<p>“We could get dinner after work tomorrow.”</p>
<p>"I'd like that.”</p>
<p>He very reluctantly withdrew his hand. “You should go work. I hate to be responsible for something getting missed.”</p>
<p>"Thanks." She leaned over to kiss him and rolled out of bed, looking for her clothes. "Want me to call you tonight to say goodnight?”</p>
<p>“I would love that.” He watched her a moment. “Also, there’s something I need to tell you, because you are a comedian this is trivia I simply can’t withhold.”</p>
<p>Immediately, he had her full attention. “Tell."</p>
<p>“Your sex noises are aubergine.”</p>
<p>She grinned widely. "Whole new meaning to the eggplant emoji.”</p>
<p>“Hence. . .” He gestured at her.</p>
<p>"Thank you for that tidbit." She leaned in to kiss him again before straightening and pulling on her shirt. "Good to know what Pantone number to send you to wind you up.”</p>
<p>He had always adored how normal she was about that entire thing. “I’ll look up the precise one.”</p>
<p>"Let me guess, first. I wanna see if we're thinking the same color.”</p>
<p>“I will wait with bated breath. Go work.”</p>
<p>She blew him a kiss as she headed out the door.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Annie had been to plenty of awards ceremonies. Her show was high in special effects and were a fixture at the Creative Arts Emmys. It was usually a big party. Last year Nazzie’s father had been nominated for one for his guest spot and had shown up in full Asgardian formalwear. She’d been to the Primetime Emmys twice on a writing nom.</p>
<p>But this was the Oscars.</p>
<p>A TV comedy writer attending as the date of a nominee who had to endlessly explain to people what his category even meant was not someone who would normally get a couture designer to pick up the phone. They would, however, take a call from Amelia Stark, which is how Annie’s very fancy dress was obtained.</p>
<p>Noah was allowed to get a second pair of tickets, so he invited his grandmother, and Nazzie. His mother was apparently pretty pissed off about that, something his Nana sounded amused by when she relayed it after getting down to LA.</p>
<p>The morning of, Annie and Nazzie ate a big breakfast and spend the next couple hours getting ready. George happily paid for high end hairdressers to come to their apartment and do proper updos. Nazzie - who usually took clients on Oscar day - did make up for both of them. George also sent someone from Cartier to let them borrow jewelry.</p>
<p>Annie had arranged for a limo to pick up Noah and his grandmother, then her and Nazzie. She was finishing the buckle on her heels when it pulled up and honked.</p>
<p>"I see why people refer to this as grown up prom," Nazzie said as they gathered up their purses." Her dress was bright yellows and greens, making her skin look darker and her eyes a pretty shade of caramel. Annie's was a deep purple and her updo was dotted with black and purple jewels.</p>
<p>“My prom dress was nowhere near this nice,” Annie replied.</p>
<p>Nazzie tilted her head. "Did you go to prom?"</p>
<p>"Yes, in a dress from Nordstroms that I'd be embarrassed to be seen in now, like God intended."</p>
<p>The bell rang and Nazzie waved her hands at her so she'd go answer it. When she opened the door, Noah was on the other side in a tuxedo. He stared at her a moment, then put his hand over his heart. “Wow.”</p>
<p>She grinned and braced a hand on the open door, giving a little vamp wiggle. "Like what you see sailor?”</p>
<p>“You look like a symphony,” he told her.</p>
<p>Honestly, he gave the best compliments. "Thank you. Ready for your big night?”</p>
<p>“I’m finally getting to go to the prom,” he said, turning to offer her his arm.</p>
<p>She tucked her arm through his and headed down the walk, Nazzie behind them. His grandma waved brightly from the limo when they got in. "This is all very exciting.”</p>
<p>“Feels like a once-in-a-lifetime experience,” Noah said. “Despite all the other awards shows.”</p>
<p>"I prefer to think of it as a first in a lifetime experience," Annie said. "Surely one of us will be here again.”</p>
<p>That made him smile. “I suppose so.”</p>
<p>She kissed his cheek. "Did you write an acceptance speech?”</p>
<p>“No, I did not. I am not making a speech. If I win, I am going to say thank you and get off the stage posthaste.”</p>
<p>"But what about the speech I wrote you?" she asked with a pout.</p>
<p>“I would almost certainly botch it as I have no comedic timing. If I think about being in front of a live TV audience I’m going to freeze and they’ll have to take me off with a hook.”</p>
<p>She rubbed his arm sympathetically. "It was a contingency in case you wanted something. Thanks and booking it sounds like a solid plan.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” he said, reaching to take her hand.</p>
<p>Squeezing his hand, she held onto him the whole ride to the ceremony and the interminable crawl to somewhere they could be dropped off. None of them were famous enough for interviews, but a couple photographers seemed to recognize her and Nazzie as being Avengers-ajacent and stopped them to get pictures of their dresses.</p>
<p>"I better not end up on any worst-dressed lists," she called out, to some laughter, as they headed into the building.</p>
<p>“They never mock people that aren’t voluntarily public facing,” Noah said. “Though because of the stand-up you may count. Nazzie and Nana and I are safe.”</p>
<p>“I was a model when I was younger, you know,” Nana said.</p>
<p>"That explains how you ran into Uncle Tony," Annie mused. Nazzie gave her a concerned look and she waved a hand. "I'll explain later.”</p>
<p>“He was very charming,” Nana said. “That man could charm the panties off a nun.”</p>
<p>“If that was the story you were planning on telling at the wedding, you’re disinvited,” Noah said.</p>
<p>"Oh, I'll clean it up for mixed company."</p>
<p>"I'll help," Annie said cheerfully.</p>
<p>Noah laughed. “That doesn’t reassure me.”</p>
<p>They were, of course, nowhere near the front of the auditorium. They left Nana and Nazzie near the back and found their seats closer to the middle. They were a couple seats in from the aisle, surrounded by other people in technical fields. Annie immediately started introducing them, because this was Hollywood and you never knew who you'd need to know when.</p>
<p>Noah tucked his hand into hers and seemed content to let her do the talking. That’s how they usually were. They balanced.</p>
<p>The A listers trickled in and the show began more or less on time. They were doing it without a host this year, so things moved generally faster. Annie was all in favor of hostess award shows. It did make things move quicker, and as a stand up she thought it had to be the worst gig in the world.</p>
<p>“Would you ever do something like this?” he asked. “Host an awards show?”</p>
<p>"Maybe. I think it's a super hard gig and you're never going to make everyone happy." She grinned. "Maybe the Golden Globes. Everyone's drunk. Easy crowd.”</p>
<p>“That I’ve never been to, they don’t do tech awards.”</p>
<p>"I went once for writing. We did not win, but the open bar made us not care.”</p>
<p>“I can’t decide if being drunk would make this better or worse.”</p>
<p>Annie took his hand, weaving their fingers together. “Nervous?"</p>
<p>“I am not sure I possess the words to articulate how much I don’t want to go up on that stage.”</p>
<p>"You know, you're allowed to send someone else to accept it for you. I bet Nana would tell a hell of a story.”</p>
<p>That got a smile from him. “Perhaps a story about the actors she banged back in the day.”</p>
<p>"It'd get a laugh.”</p>
<p>“We’ll call that our backup plan.”</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Noah’s movie won for Original Screenplay. The writer, who wrote absolutely magnificent sound descriptions and claimed she could hear the colors when she had ingested enough marijuana, was having trouble accepting her award without crying.</p>
<p>Now he was genuinely nervous. When his category was announced, a camera operator stationed himself in the aisle, which did absolutely nothing for Noah’s nerves. The guy didn’t seem to be filming, just waiting.</p>
<p>They played brief clips for each nominee. Noah had been asked to pick his, and it was one of his favorites, a series of deeply creepy sounds that just happened to make a perfect rainbow—which no one could see but him. It made him smile.</p>
<p>Then they announced his name as the <i>winner</i> and his brain seized. Annie shrieked and clapped her hands over her mouth. The camera turned on.</p>
<p>
  <i>Do not have a panic attack on national television. Do not have a panic attack on national television.</i>
</p>
<p>Annie threw her arms around him, pulling him to his feet. "It's okay," she said and he focused on the purple of her voice. He felt her mess with his pocket. "Here. It's something short. If you freeze up, just read it and don't think.”</p>
<p>He nodded, and he went up the aisle, his eyes on the stage. He was on the same aisle as the other nominees from the , and people kept springing out of seats to hug him. The director, Josh, ask him if he was okay and he nodded, wondering too late if he should have brought Josh with him to the stage.</p>
<p>They handed him the actual Oscar, and it really was something else. Strange that this was his.</p>
<p>Noah turned and faced the sea of people and TV cameras, and the pause where he stared was too long. He fumbled for his pocket. “Uh, okay, my girlfriend is a writer and she wrote me a speech.”</p>
<p>He fished out the paper, opened it, and read it aloud, absorbing the words as he spoke them. “Just say thank you and get off the stage.”</p>
<p>It got an enormous laugh, bigger than anything he'd have gotten trying to be funny. His shoulder loosened a little and he smiled. Annie was a great writer. She could make anyone funny.</p>
<p>“Well,” he said, looking up the audience. “Thank you.” And then he turned and left the stage, to what sounded like thunderous applause.</p>
<p>Back stage was controlled chaos. He handed his statue to the engraver to get his name on it, then went to the press room to answer a couple polite questions before someone more interesting was available. Then he was allowed to return to his seat.</p>
<p>He and Annie were sitting so far in the back that they didn’t make him wait for a commercial, though that had apparently moved his row around so the aisle seat was free and he could just slip into it.</p>
<p>"You survived!" she said brightly as he sat down. "No one ate you alive.”</p>
<p>He turned and looked at her a moment. “I love you.”</p>
<p>She blinked, then smiled widely and touched his cheek. "I love you back.”</p>
<p>“Thank you. That was <i>perfect</i>.”</p>
<p>"You're very welcome. I know how to write.”</p>
<p>He sighed, settling back against his seat. “They took it to have my name put on it.”</p>
<p>"Where you going to put it? In your place?”</p>
<p>He tilted his head. “Suppose I should buy a shelf.”</p>
<p>"I can help." She curled her arms through his, settling her head on his shoulder.</p>
<p>“You help with. . . everything.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>